You Shot Me Down
by x-valren-x
Summary: Un serment fait côte à côte, sans mot aucun, une promesse plus précise, un aveu finalement... Le sien. Il ne rechignait pas à me dévoiler l'étendue de son affection pour moi. Sans pudeur ou presque, il me disait "je t'aime" d'un baiser. Et ça me donna envie de tomber amoureux. Daryl/OC SLASH
1. At the beginning

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

J'ai découvert cette série voilà moins d'un moi. J'ai regardé tous les épisodes et je suis tombée sous le charme, malgré mon aversion pour les trucs de zombie. Je me lance donc dans une longue fic qui avance bien pour une fois, dont je pose le premier chapitre.

Il s'agit d'un Slash! homophobe, vous connaissez la sortie.

Bêta: L'excellente Maly B 3  
Et dédicace spéciale à Heyden - si je me trompe pas de pseudo - qui est en quelque sorte, ma source d'inspiration!

Enjoy  
Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont mon seul revenu ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- DARYL!

Une voix forte s'éleva dans le campement ensoleillé. La plupart des survivants tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu tandis que d'autres grimaçaient sous le bruit. Je me passerais volontiers d'attirer ainsi l'attention... Mais la voix s'éleva à nouveau, plus forte, répétant mon prénom, tandis que Merle ricanait. De cela aussi, j'aurais bien pu me passer. Quel timing. Mon frère me disant que je traînais trop avec Alex, et le voilà qui débarquait comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

- Alors Darly chéri, tu vas pas retrouver ton petit copain?  
- La ferme connard, je gronde, appréciant peu la déformation de mon nom.

Je vis le jeune homme poser ses yeux sur moi et son sourire s'agrandir. Ce gars était un mystère pour tout le monde. Surtout pour moi en vérité. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il continuait de chercher ma présence alors que je ne lui offrais rien de ce qu'il demandait. Pas de réponse à ses questions, peu de mots, pas d'affection, pas de protection. Rien. Que dalle. Et Merle était parfaitement odieux avec lui. Alors pourquoi ce gosse continuait de me coller? Un mystère. Mais je devais avouer que j'aimais sa présence, même si je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute. Il était parfois intrusif, c'est vrai. Mais je étais parfaitement incapable de me souvenir comment il était entré dans ma vie. Je veux dire, si, je me souvenais comment il avait intégré le groupe, personne ne l'oubliera ça. Mais savoir comment peu à peu il s'était insinué dans mon temps libre, comment il s'était retrouvé à mes côtés, sans que je ne m'en rende compte... un vrai mystère.

Et Merle qui continuait de ricaner. Je lui envoyai un regard en biais qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Il avança ses lèvres dans une parodie de baiser qui me fit lourdement soupirer. Y'a pas moyen que lui et moi, on soit de la même famille. Et pourtant... La nature nous avait déjà prouvé un bon nombre de fois qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Alexander se posta devant moi au moment même où je rangeais mon couteau.

- J'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire, murmura-t-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.  
- Tu es resté longtemps absent, répliquais-je, peu désireux d'aller plus loin dans la conversation, avec mon abruti de frère qui nous épiait.  
- Je suis allé en ville.  
- Elle est à peine à deux heures de route. Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? Tout le monde s'est inquiété !

Autant pour moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Alexander me regarda étonné, Merle quant à lui, ricanait comme un bossu et les autres... ne faisaient plus attention à nous. Ҫa faisait un truc en moins pour me voir me ridiculiser.

- Je suis allé à Waycross Daryl. Il n'y a plus rien à Atlanta, mis à part quelques puants pustuleux. Si on veut trouver quelque chose de mangeable et de quoi nous battre, c'est pas en faisant les fonds de tiroir qu'on y arrivera.  
- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose? lui demandais-je en regardant son sac à dos.

Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur et fit glisser le sac au sol. Il avait l'air de peser vachement lourd à l'entente du bruit que ça faisait et à nouveau, je me demandai comment un gars comme lui pouvait faire des trucs aussi insensés. Il était pas très épais, si bien qu'on aurait dit que la moindre brise un peu trop puissante pouvait le faire s'envoler. Et voilà qu'il ramenait avec lui un chargement qui devait faire pas loin du trois-quarts de son poids.

Je le vis ouvrir le tout, enlever boites de conserve, fayots et épinards avant de sortir une arme. Et putain, quelle arme! J'avais du mal à ne pas la lui arracher des mains. Même Merle la fermait à présent. Il l'inspecta, regarda si elle n'avait pas d'égratignure. Puis il me la tendit. J'essayai de ne pas paraître trop pressé mais je devais faire un bien piètre comédien au vu de son sourire. Une Horton 125. Une putain d'arbalète, légère, robuste, à portée moyenne. L'arme qu'il me fallait! Le truc qu'il fallait pour survivre à l'apocalypse sans rameuter tous les amis de Freddy. Avec viseur intégré, c'était un petit bijou qu'il venait de me mettre entre les mains. Sauf que sans les carreaux adéquats, je n'irai pas loin.  
Je relevai la tête pour lui faire part de cette évidence et ne rencontrai qu'un carquois d'une cinquantaine de carreaux, justement. Je les pris, regardai comment les encocher et me redressai, essayant l'arme, la calant contre mon épaule... Une pure merveille. Je vais plus la quitter celle-là.

- Mec, je te laisse. Je vais donner à Dale les provisions. Et me reposer un peu, je t'avoue que la semaine a été difficile.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, je savais que je devais le remercier, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je ne savais pas s'il se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il venait de faire... Rallonger mon espérance de vie, me faire renouer des liens avec mon passé d'adolescent... Alex forçait le respect. Il ne demandait jamais rien en retour. Il semblait juste heureux de pouvoir aider. Juste se contenter de la reconnaissance qu'il décelait sur le visage des gens.

- Et après ça, tu oseras encore me dire que ce petit pédé n'en n'a pas après tes fesses...  
- T'es juste jaloux de rien avoir reçu, avoue.  
- T'es certain de pouvoir l'utiliser? Je me souviens pas que tu saches tirer droit. Passe-la moi.  
- Va crever, c'est à moi. cachais-je en retirant l'arbalète de la trajectoire de ses mains. Moui, j'allais protéger cette arme comme une mère poule. Hors de question que mon bourrin de grand frère pose ses sales pattes dessus.

Je n'attendis pas pour me préparer, déguerpissant dans les bois pour aller chasser. Au passage, je croisai le regard d'Alexander qui me parut soudain épuisé. Mélancolique même. Et la réalité me frappa. Personne ne savait rien de lui. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé, ni aux autres, ni à moi avec qui il était quand même censé passer tout son temps. Avait-il encore de la famille? Frère, sœur? Où était-il né? Comment avait-il fait pour survivre seul jusqu'ici? Et où un gars comme lui avait-il bien pu apprendre à distribuer de pareils coups de poing ? Je me souvenais de la bagarre entre lui et Shane... Et c'était pas l'ancien flic qui menait! D'accord, il avait été salement amoché, n'empêche que c'était lui qui dominait l'autre, la dague au cou.

Cet homme paraissait faible. Et cette apparence lui était clairement favorable. On ne se méfiait pas assez des types dans son genre, pourtant il pouvait vous trancher jugulaire sans la moindre hésitation. Je l'avais même vu sauter sur un rôdeur, armé d'un canif, et réduire la tête de l'affreux à l'état de bouillie. Merle pouvait le dénigrer autant qu'il le voulait, ce gars était un dur à cuire. Je suis certain que même mordu, il survivrait. Du moins, c'était la soudaine impression que j'avais. Je détournai le regard, avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois.

Je rentrai sous sa tente après que la nuit soit tombée. Tout le monde dormait ou presque. Y'avait que Dale pour rester sur le haut de son camping-car, jumelles autour du cou et fusil à l'épaule. Il ne m'avait pas jeté un regard, du moins, il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Pour ça, je lui en étais reconnaissant. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me justifier demain s'il ouvrait sa grande gueule. Je me sentis con devant le corps étendu, assiette quasi froide à la main. Je m'attendais à quoi? Il roupillait. Comme tout le monde. Je devrais faire pareil. Peut-être laisser l'assiette à coté de lui... Non, ça va rameuter les bestioles et demain matin, ça sera noir de fourmis. Et je doutais qu'il trouverait ça amusant au petit réveil.

C'était tout moi ça, agir puis réfléchir. Faudrait que je m'habitue à faire les deux en même temps. Ça m'éviterait des situations gênantes comme celle-ci. Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand je sentis quelque chose m'agripper. Je jurai violemment, sortant mon poignard d'un mouvement rapide, laissant tomber la bouffe sur le sol de la tente. La pression se relâcha en même temps que je me rendais compte que c'était juste Alex.

- Tout va bien?

Je préférai ne rien répondre et m'accroupis pour récupérer les morceaux éparpillés. Nos mains se frôlèrent et je relevai la tête vers lui, cherchant à savoir s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. A la place, il se recula. Je ne voyais pas grand chose dans la pénombre, ce qui m'ennuyait fortement. Je cherchai à tâtons une lampe torche, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui me permettrait d'y voir clair. A peine la main posée sur l'objet qu'il me fut vivement arraché. Je restai sans réaction plusieurs secondes, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette réaction. Je le vis, du moins sa silhouette, se redresser, enfiler un t-shirt puis allumer une lampe à huile. La clarté soudaine m'agressa les yeux et faisait danser des ombres inquiétantes sur la toile de la tente. Je le regardai évoluer dans son espace personnel, ranger quelques affaires, et dissimuler un collier sous son haut. Je me sentais stupide d'être venu ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger, s'il avait eu faim, il se serait levé pour nous rejoindre. Et puis, je faisais quoi, seul, dans sa tente? Un coup à se prendre une remarque de Merle ça.

- Daryl?  
- Ouais?  
- Arrête de penser à ton frère. Bordel, tu es assez grand pour faire tes choix non?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pense à lui? T'es pas dans ma tête.  
- Tu tires toujours une sale gueule quand tu penses à lui.

Y'avait que ce gars pour sortir un truc pareil avec un sourire comme celui-là. J'aimerais lui sortir une remarque bien sentie sur ce que je pensais de lui, mais m'abstins. Parce qu'il prit l'assiette que j'avais dans les mains, effleurant encore mes doigts. Je notais ces petits détails, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je manquais de contact. Je étais bagarreur, je étais un homme de terrain, d'action... Pas tellement de contact. On ne me verra pas courir dans un champ, bras écartés, sourire collé sur la gueule, vers mon frère ou je ne sais quelle autre personne. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de sentir quelqu'un près de moi. Autant que j'avais besoin de ma solitude, et Alexander était présent. Il était là quand je tournais la tête, et il était parfois si discret que j'en oubliais sa présence. Mais il étais toujours là. Et sa présence était apaisante.

- C'est bon. C'est quoi?  
- De l'écureuil, répondis-je sans faire attention. Mais sa réaction m'arracha un sourire, puis carrément un rire. Il était occupé à s'étrangler! Et son air parfaitement outré et dégoûté était tout bonnement excellent.  
- Putain, mais t'es malade ma parole!  
- C'est de la viande comme une autre.  
- Non, enfin! un écureuil, avec sa queue touffue, ses petits yeux noirs! C'est...  
- J'arrive pas à le croire, le coupais-je. Tu pars seul en ville pendant une semaine, tu tues des rôdeur à coup de brique sans que ça ne te dégoûte, et tu cries au scandale parce que tu manges... de l'écureuil?  
- Mais de l'écureuil Daryl! De l'écureuil!

Il avait l'air tout chagriné. Ce qui me fit encore plus rire. Il me balança son assiette - vide - à la tête mais ça ne freina en rien mon hilarité. Il me rejoignit rapidement, et nous mettons quelques longues minutes avant de nous calmer. Rire... était une chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis très très longtemps. Et ces derniers mois ne se prêtaient pas tellement à ce genre de pratique.

- Blague à part... Préviens-moi la prochaine fois.  
- T'en a vraiment envie?

Il réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête en grimaçant. Forcément, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Il mangera ce qui se présente à lui, même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord.

- Pourquoi m'avoir ramené l'arbalète?

Son sourire se fana. Il se coucha sur son sac de couchage, un bras replié sous sa nuque et garda le silence. Je finis par me faire une raison. Encore une fois, il gardera le silence sur ses actes et pourquoi il les faisait. Mais sa voix me parvint, murmure à peine audible.

- Tu m'avais dit une fois que ton père t'emmenait à la chasse. Et c'est là que tu as appris à tirer. Je me suis dit que ça serait utile. Pour le gibier et pour tuer les zombies.  
- Et quoi d'autre? C'est pas seulement pour ça que tu l'as ramenée, pas vrai?  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir.  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- Alors disons que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te le dire. T'as beau être plus sympa que ton frère, il n'empêche que le même sang coule dans vos veines. Vous êtes semblables. Vous détestez les mêmes choses, vous vous battez pour les mêmes causes: la vôtre. Sauver votre cul. Vous. Uniquement vous. Je peux prévoir tes réactions, surtout celle que tu aurais si je te disais ce que tu veux savoir.

Je restai silencieux, étrangement touché par ses mots. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait une vision aussi négative de moi, même si elle était vraie. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il... me prenne pour un connard. Même si c'était ce que j'étais. C'était limite blessant de se rendre compte qu'il pensait ça de moi, alors qu'il me collait tout le temps. Parce que genre, ça faisait comme s'il ne restait avec moi que pour passer le temps, que pour avoir ce qu'il voulait avant de se barrer. Et qu'il ne recherchait pas ma présence juste pour ce qu'elle était.

- J'adore te voir sourire. Tu souris rarement contrairement à Merle. Tu es tellement plus réservé que lui. Tu t'enfermes dans ton monde, tu rejettes toute forme d'aide ou d'affection... Alors quand tu souris, même très brièvement... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, simplement.

Je me reculai un peu et portai mon pouce entre mes lèvres pour ronger l'ongle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces mots. Du moins, rien qui ne lui fasse plaisir ou qui soit correct. Parce que l'insulter de petite pédale, ça n'était pas non plus la solution.


	2. chapitre 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Deuxième chapitre mis en ligne! Je pensais attendre d'avoir terminé le huitième, mais comme celui-ci est court et que j'avance bien - j'aurais fini le 8 demain probablement- je me dis, pourquoi pas! Sans compter que ce chapitre ne vous apprend rien, je le considère aussi comme le plus mauvais de la série U_U  
Promis, je poserais le suivant bientôt pour effacer cette injure!

Hum.

Il s'agit d'un Slash! homophobe, vous connaissez la sortie.

Bêta: Toujours l'excellente Maly B (Je l'adopte 3)  
Et dédicace spéciale à Heyden - oui encore - qui est toujours ma source d'inspiration! Certaines répliques me sont même inspirées des discutions que nous avons. Enfin je sais pas si c'est ce chapitre ou les suivants, mais elle m'aide!

Enjoy !  
Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont mon seul revenu ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

_(pov Alexander)_

- Je ne le répéterais pas tapette, reste loin de mon petit frère!  
- Il est assez grand pour m'envoyer chier tout seul. Seulement toi t'es trop con pour voir que Daryl a grandi et qu'il est capable de se défendre tout seul.  
- Reste loin de lui.  
- Dans tes rêves Merle. Ton frère est mon ami. Que tu n'apprécies pas ma présence, j'en ai rien à faire. Je ne t'aime pas non plus, mais je te supporte. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne comprendrais pas, nous avons la même préoccupation: lui. Qu'il vive. Et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, tant pis pour ta gueule. Et une dernière chose: Reste aussi en vie. Daryl serait capable de perdre la tête si tu venais à crever.

Je le quittai sans un autre regard. Il allait bientôt partir pour le ravitaillement à Atlanta. Avec Glenn, Andrea, Jackie... enfin, le groupe habituel quoi. Je ne comprenais pas leur besoin d'y aller aussi nombreux. Plus on était nombreux, plus c'était risqué. Et cette sortie, je ne la sentais pas. Pas du tout. Merle était remonté, il allait tout faire foirer, ça retomberait sur moi et Daryl allait m'en vouloir. Bref, joyeuse journée en perceptive. Je vis le doyen de notre groupe s'avancer vers moi et je grimaçai. Allons bon, voilà qu'il aillait me casser le cul pour discuter. Je me laissai retomber sur une souche d'arbre, la tête entre les mains.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Nous sommes tranquilles ici.  
- Dale, le jour où j'aurais besoin qu'on me materne, je viendrais te voir.  
- Tu es inquiet, je comprends, fit-il en me faisant de gros yeux de hibou tout hochant la tête.  
- Inquiet? Pourquoi?  
- Pour Daryl.  
- Oh bordel, laisse-le en dehors de ça. J'ai assez à faire avec son frère sans que tu viennes en rajouter une couche.  
- Ecoute, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais...  
- Tu as raison Dale, ce ne sont pas tes affaires et si tu veux qu'on reste potes, tu changeras vite de sujet.

Il cessa de parler et resta avec moi quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner. Il avait raison de dire que j'étais inquiet. Je l'étais toujours quand Daryl partait chasser seul. Et chaque fois j'aurais aimé me proposer d'aller avec lui, seulement je savais qu'il refuserait. La chasse, c'était son domaine. Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas certain de vouloir le voir tuer des écureuils à coups de carreaux. Je m'étais donc résigné à partir pour une journée où je n'allais strictement rien faire. J'indiquai à Shane que je ne reviendrais qu'au soir, et le fait qu'il râle me laissa de marbre. J'enfilai une veste, pris mon couteau et une arme à feu et m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Je ne cherchais rien de précis, juste m'éloigner du campement, des survivants. De ces gens si vivants tandis que d'autres étaient si morts. Nous avions tous vécu des choses terrifiantes. Nous avions tous traversé l'enfer. Certains plus que d'autres.

Je ne revins que tard le soir, retrouvant mon groupe autour d'un petit feu, Shane jouant encore le chef, rappelant les mesures de sécurité concernant les flammes, les braises, tout ça. Si les flammes étaient trop hautes, les rodeurs risquaient d'être attirés. Donc, c'était proscrit. Ed était un enfoiré, mais je comprenais pourquoi il avait fait ça. Rajouter une buche dans le foyer. Les nuits rafraichissaient même si l'hiver n'était pas encore là. Je me détournai de cette conversation, qui je l'espérais, ne s'envenimerait pas, et rejoignis Glenn et les autres. Je m'arrêtai devant un inconnu, le jaugeai et observai les survivants qui attendaient une réaction de ma part.

- Rick Grimes.  
- Alexander, répondis-je en lui serrant la main. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de précision. S'attarder sur son nom de famille par exemple, était idiot. C'était l'apocalypse, les morts se relevaient pour dévorer les vivants... Personnellement, les politesses et les présentations, je les trouvais un peu surfaites. Mais cela n'engageais que moi. Je m'assis en face de lui, soufflant de contentement lorsqu'enfin, je pus étendre mes jambes. Marcher m'avait fait du bien, il n'empêche que cela restait fatiguant.

Je pris un morceau de viande qui restait et commençais à manger, sous le regard insistant de Dale. Je relevai la tête vers lui tandis que Shane reprenait sa place.

- Que va-t-on dire à Daryl? Il ne sera pas ravi de savoir son frère abandonné.

Je me redressai comme une flèche, le dos raide, les sourcils froncés. Je restais pourtant calme, écoutant la suite.  
La petite virée en ville s'était mal passée, à cause principalement de Rick. Ce con était venu avec ses gros sabots, avait fait du bruit et rameuté tous les rodeurs, rendant toute fuite quasiment impossible. Merle, étant ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un connard, avait pété un câble. Un enfoiré de raciste qui avait frappé T-Dog parce qu'il lui tenait tête et était noir. Merle s'était autoproclamé chef de bande avant que Rick ne vienne encore se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il l'avait menotté à une tige métallique solide sur le toit tout en sachant que le magasin, l'immeuble et bientôt le toit, seraient infestés de zombies.

Je croyais rêver... On ne menottait pas les gens sans raison! Même s'ils le méritaient en fait! Pas quand une bande d'affreux bouseux était sur le point de débarquer! Quelle blague! Et on s'étonnait après que Daryl n'appréciait personne... Pas étonnant vu que ceux avec qui il vivait avaient un sens des priorités légèrement déficient.

On parlait de lui mentir, de qui dira quoi. On faisait des plans pour être certain que tout se passerait bien le moment venu, que la pilule passerait mieux si c'était un blanc qui parlait. Bon sang, Daryl n'était pas son frère! Il avait le sang chaud, d'accord. Il était un peu effrayant par moment, d'accord aussi. Mais il n'était PAS raciste.

Dale mit le doigt sur quelque chose d'important: on ne pouvait pas non plus avoir de discussion rationnelle avec Daryl, encore moins quand il était question de son frangin en danger. Et pour ça, je le comprenais. Mais la suite me fit grogner.

- J'avais peur, j'ai fuis. Je n'ai pas honte, murmura T-Dog.  
- Nous avions tous peur, nous avions tous fuit. Où veux-tu en venir?  
- J'ai laissé tomber la clef dans un conduit mais j'ai pris le temps de cadenasser la porte. L'escalier est étroit. Les rodeurs doivent pouvoir s'y faufiler à cinq ou six à la fois, pas assez pour enfoncer la porte, pas avec ce cadenas, ni cette chaîne. Là où je veux en venir? Merle est vivant, menotté sur ce toit et c'est de notre faute à tous.

Bordel... donc, on laissait tomber la clef dans un conduit sous l'empressement, mais on prenait le temps de cadenasser la porte du toit avant de se barrer! Donc au lieu de crever dévoré, il rôtira comme un poulet ! Mais c'était magnifique! Etais-je le seul à me rendre compte de la situation? Ou tout le monde trouvait ça normal? T-Dog finit par se relever, souffrant visiblement. Je le regardai un instant avant de prendre la parole, doucement.

- Vous êtes une belle bande d'enfoirés. Vous médisez Merle et ses manières mais au final, vous êtes plus fourbes que lui. Merle au moins à le courage de dire ce qu'il pense. Et il n'abandonnerait pas les siens derrière lui.  
- Tu n'y étais pas. Tu prends toujours la défense des Dixon, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ville. Atlanta n'est plus sûr.  
- C'est des conneries Andrea, tu sais très bien qu'Alex, plus que n'importe qui, sait comment ça se passe en ville. C'est lui qui fait des centaines de kilomètres pour nous ramener des armes et des médocs.

Shane qui prenait ma défense? C'était rare ça. Mais je savais aussi qu'il me respectait, que mes choix étaient ceux qu'il aurait pris s'il en avait l'occasion. Et s'il n'avait pas un groupe à maintenir en vie et à diriger.

- Merle était une menace pour nous tous!  
- Et cela justifie votre comportement? fis-je en haussant la voix, coupant court à leur début d'affrontement verbal.

Je me redressai sur mes deux jambes, contournant le feu pour me poster devant la jeune femme qui elle aussi s'était mise debout.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est d'être seule? Toute seule? Sans espoir, avec ce sentiment de total abandon? Que connais-tu de cette peur qui te ronge les entrailles quand tu sais que tu ne peux compter que sur un simple et unique objet pour te maintenir en vie ? Est-ce que toi, tu te crois assez forte que pour résister à ce à quoi vous l'avez condamné?  
- Calme-toi Alex.  
- Cela vous retombera dessus. Croyez-moi... Chaque décision entraine son lot de conséquences. Et vous pouvez me croire... La vôtre est la pire que vous pouviez prendre.

Je jetai mon repas dans le feu et crachai aux pieds de ce Rick, lui montrant toute ma considération. Lui et moi, ça promettait d'être une grande histoire d'amour. Je rejoignis ma tente et me déshabillai en soufflant. Daryl voudrait aller récupérer son frère, avec ou sans aide. Merle était un enfoiré, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Je sentais que les jours à venir seraient longs. Et que mon ami serait imbuvable. Si son frère venait à mourir... Il se vengerait. Et je ne ferais rien pour l'arrêter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, et vos reviews sont comme au baume sur mes petites paluches fatiguées... Merci à vous tous!

Il s'agit d'un Slash! homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie.

Bêta: L'excellente Maly B *caline*  
Heyden qui est ma source d'inspiration!

Enjoy  
Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont mon seul revenu ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Des cris le lendemain matin rameutèrent tous les hommes du campement, où presque, les femmes suivant derrière, horrifiées d'entendre leurs mômes brailler de peur. Je suivis le mouvement, sans doute parce que j'étais comme tous les autres et que les enfants étaient les seuls êtres pour lesquels je m'en faisais vraiment, en oubliant Daryl évidemment. Sophia ne pouvait pas se défendre, c'était une enfant naïve et réservée. Tuer, pour elle, était un concept qu'elle n'envisagerait jamais. Carl, lui, était trop gentil. Trop protégé à l'instar de Sophia en fait.

Je m'arrêtai comme les autres en voyant un rodeur à genoux, dévorant un cerf criblé de flèches. Je grimaçai, autant déçu que dégouté. La bestiole aurait pu nous nourrir durant quelques jours, varier la viande que Daryl nous rapportait. Mais le spectacle de l'animal égorgé et tripes à l'air me coupait l'envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Et puis le groupe qui s'amusait à frapper le rodeur, comme si cela pouvait aider ou servir à quelque chose... Dale le décapita, encore abasourdi de ce qu'il venait de faire et qu'un rodeur soit venu si près du campement. Effectivement, ils manquaient de bouffe en ville, du coup, ils venaient en forêt pour trouver ce qu'il leur manquait. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas aussi cons qu'on le pensait.

Mais bientôt un autre bruit se fit entendre, remettant tout le monde en position défensive, le corps raidit par la perspective de voir d'autres zombies. Personnellement, je tenais fermement ma machette, l'échine légèrement courbée et les genoux prêts à se détendre pour sauter à la gorge du ou des nouveaux venus. Et au moment même où Daryl apparut, il y eut comme un souffle rassurant qui s'abattit sur les survivants.

- Ho seigneur...

C'était le commentaire général qui se faisait entendre, tandis que Daryl contournait l'énorme rocher pour voir sa proie.

- Le fils de pute, c'était mon cerf! Regardez-le, tout rongé par ce salopard dégoutant, contagieux et pleins de pustules!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et dus me détourner pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était Daryl tout craché, s'emporter pour un "rien" et se défouler ensuite sur le cadavre.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, temporisa Dale. Je pouvais presque deviner la colère de mon ami suite à ces mots. Sa réplique n'eut rien d'aimable, d'ailleurs.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Pourquoi t'irais pas pêcher avec ton stupide chapeau au lieu de m'emmerder? Ca fait des kilomètres que je le traque. J'allais le ramener et nous cuisiner un peu de gibier. On ne peut pas découper autour des marques? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, l'air innocent. Je souris plus encore, retrouvant là le garçon que j'appréciais tellement.  
- Je ne m'y risquerais pas, marmonna Shane avec une grimace.  
- Dommage.

Et là j'éclatai de rire, plié en deux sous le regard ahuris de mes compagnons. Je levai la main, leur montrant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire attention à moi. Je croisai le regard du chasseur et il me sourit, seul soutien que j'aurais de sa part.

- J'ai une douzaine d'écureuils! reprit-il en désignant son dos, souriant un peu plus sous ma grimace. Encore de l'écureuil. Il allait tous les chasser, il n'en resterait plus dans la forêt... Pauvres petites bêtes. Rien que de les voir inertes, attachées par une patte, le cou ou la queue... ça me retournait l'estomac et Daryl le savait parfaitement.

Notre archer acheva le rodeur décapité - qui remuait encore la bouche dans l'espoir de croquer un bout de mollet - nous invectivant. Nous savions tous qu'il fallait endommager le cerveau pour tuer un rodeur, mais personne ne prenait la peine de mettre en pratique cette connaissance, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Il rejoignit le campement, Rick le regardant passer avec cette lueur étrange dans les yeux. Ce genre de lueur désapprobatrice, qui jugeait sans connaitre et catégorisait mon ami dans le genre "type dangereux", "comme son frère, faut se méfier." J'eus brusquement envie de faire mal à cet homme. De le blesser. Un besoin sauvage et cruel. Je me détournai pour éviter tout geste malheureux et rejoignis rapidement Daryl, reprenant conscience de la situation.

Il ne trouverait pas son frère au campement.

- Daryl, ralentis un peu, je dois te parler.

Je regardai Shane qui encore une fois prenait le taureau par les cornes, comme si la nouvelle allait mieux passer si cela venait de lui. Je savais pourtant que Daryl n'aimait pas du tout ce gars.

- A propos de quoi?  
- A propos de Merle. Il y a eu... un problème à Atlanta.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, tout le monde se regardait, gêné, attendant la réaction de Daryl. Bande de lâches.

- Il est mort?

Je sentais la tension dans ses mots, la peur d'être seul, de perdre la dernière chose qui lui restait en ce monde. Il regarda tout le monde, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de ceux qui partageaient sa vie depuis quelques mois. Mais personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. En désespoir de cause, il planta ses prunelles orageuses dans mes yeux et je sentis ma détermination vaciller.

- REPONDEZ!  
- Probablement pas. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs.

Shane, t'es con, pensais-je. C'était typiquement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. La preuve: Daryl commençait à s'agiter, sentant que quelque chose clochait, qu'on lui dissimulait la vérité. Rick s'avança, comme si ces terres étaient les siennes, qu'il ne risquait rien. Il était absolument persuadé que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

- Je ne vois pas de manière délicate de le dire, donc j'y vais.  
- Tais-toi, abruti! sifflais-je brusquement, stressé quant à la suite.  
- Qui t'es toi? gronda-t-il en fixant Rick avec toute l'animosité dont il était capable. Rick se présenta, reculant légèrement sous le regard assassin de son interlocuteur.  
- T'as quelque chose à me dire?  
- Ton frère nous mettait tous en danger, je l'ai menotté à un toit. Il s'y trouve toujours.  
-Une minute... Laisse-moi comprendre... Tu dis que t'as menotté mon frère à un toit et que tu l'y as laissé?

Je craignais le pire. Daryl devenait agressif, tout dans sa posture montrait qu'il était près à sauter à la gorge de Rick. Ce dernier hésita même une seconde avant de répondre à l'affirmative. Je connaissais bien Daryl. Alors quand je le vis se détourner très légèrement je sus ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Rick évita les écureuils et ne vit que trop tard le poing du chasseur. Je m'interposai, déviant le coup, son poignet dans ma main, et dans un même mouvement je me glissai dans son dos, le plaquant contre mon torse. Je passai un bras autour de sa gorge, sans cesser de tenir son poignet dans ma main, bien callée dans son dos. La menace était claire, un mouvement de trop et il risquait une clef de bras.

Je le tenais fermement contre moi, sa respiration sourde contre ma chair, son corps qui se débattait comme jamais, dans l'unique but de se libérer pour faire la peau au shérif. J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille et murmurai doucement:

- Calme-toi...  
- Lâche-moi!  
- On va le retrouver, calme toi. Je te jure qu'on le retrouvera.  
- Ils l'ont abandonné! Je vais vous buter!

Il se débattit encore et je lâchai son bras pour mieux enserrer sa taille, nous faisant chuter au sol. Son poing refermé sur le sable, son corps tremblant de rage contre le mien, il se calmait peu à peu. Non par les mots maladroits que j'utilisais, mais par le contact que je lui offrais. J'étais là, avec lui. J'étais de son côté. Ma main remonta sur son torse, se callant contre son cœur qui battait vite et fort. Mais il bougea encore, sortant un couteau. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et je le rattrapai in extremis, le clouant au sol. Ses mains au dessus de la tête, bien serrées dans les miennes, je mettais tout mon poids sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne tente encore quelque chose.

- S'il te plait Daryl! Je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprends ta colère, mais tu dois te calmer!

Il posa son regard gris dans mes yeux, cherchant visiblement à comprendre le sens de mes paroles. Je lui fis un petit sourire triste et hochai la tête. Je me penchai sur lui, à nouveau près de son oreille.

- Je sais, Daryl. Je sais. Tu n'es pas seul.

Il hocha doucement la tête et je desserrai peu à peu ma prise, reculant quand il se redressait, toujours assis sur ses hanches. Je me déplaçai dans son dos, une main sur son torse, histoire de prévenir toute éventualité. Je perçu sa main glisser contre mon avant bras dans une caresse à peine prononcée, ses doigts se resserrer un très bref instant sur ma main comme une sorte de signal. Alors je le relâchai. Rick me regarda et je mis un point d'honneur à le nier.

- Ton frère ne sait pas travailler en équipe.  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, intervint T-Dog, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Si lui aussi s'y mettait, nous n'allions pas nous en sortir!  
- Tais-toi mon vieux, grognais-je en me tournant vers lui.  
- J'avais la clef mais je l'ai laissée tomber.  
- Et tu ne savais pas la ramasser?  
- Je l'ai lâchée dans un tuyau.

Le désespoir se lisait dans chacun des traits de mon ami. Sa posture courbée me faisait atrocement mal. Je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. T-dog continua, expliquant que Merle, normalement, était en sécurité. Rick se proposa d'aider Daryl à retrouver son frère, comme le gentil petit flic qu'il voulait être. Comme si ce qu'il allait faire pouvait réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises. A peine une heure plus tard, un petit groupe de volontaires s'étaient préparés. Je me redressai, allant directement trouver Rick avant qu'il ne monte dans le van.

- Tu veux aussi participer aux recherches je suppose? Nous sommes déjà assez nombreux. Le groupe a besoin de toi ici.

Je posai la main sur son bras, le serrant fortement. Rick baissa les yeux puis me regarda. Je me rapprochai lui, ma voix se faisant à peine audible, renforçant le ton menaçant de mes propos.

- Ecoute moi bien: s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Daryl ou à un autre membre de groupe, je te jure que même ce que tu as traversé te semblera une promenade de santé face à ce que je te réserverais. Tu crois avoir affronté l'enfer pour retrouver ta famille? Attends de voir ce que je te ferais subir.  
- C'est une menace?  
- Non. C'est une promesse.

* * *

On récolte ce que l'on sème. Jamais remarque ne fut plus vraie. La mission de sauvetage avait entraîné des complications. Les décisions de Rick, condamnés plusieurs d'entre nous. Les tombes qui s'étendaient à nos pieds resteraient les seules preuves muettes de son incompétence. Il était trop sentimental, il voulait aider tout le monde en oubliant que le groupe était plus important. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir avec autant d'hommes, même si tous étaient volontaires. On ne mettait pas la vie du groupe en danger.

J'entendais déjà les autres protester et dire que je ne m'étais jamais soucié de tous les mettre en danger. C'était faux. J'étais toujours parti seul en ville. Je m'étais toujours battu seul. J'évitais d'entraîner les autres dans ma merde, question de principes.

Nous avions brûlé les cadavres des rodeurs et enterré les nôtres. Nous avions statué sur le sort de Jim, ce pauvre gars paumé qui avait été mordu durant l'attaque. Je savais qu'il allait se transformer. Il allait souffrir le martyr, la fièvre allait le gagner jusqu'à griller son cerveau puis le temps aurait fait son œuvre, ainsi que la maladie. Et il se relèverait. Rares étaient les variantes à ce scénario, mais l'aboutissement restait le même. Mieux valait le tuer maintenant que d'espérer une solution au CDC.

Centre de contrôle des catastrophes. Mon cul. Comme s'ils pouvaient être préparés à contrôler ce genre de désastre. Je ne portais aucun espoir à cette nouvelle destination. Je savais intimement que nous ne trouverions rien là bas. Shane aussi doutait. Lui aussi savait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien se dérouler. Si vaccin il y avait... Il aurait déjà été distribué. Et s'il était en court de fabrication, il faudrait attendre des mois, voire des années avant qu'il ne soit vraiment efficace. En réfléchissant posément, le CDC était une impasse. Point final.

Morales et sa famille aussi prenaient une sage décision, du moins, ils ne venaient pas avec nous. Je savais que c'était un adieu. Nous ne les reverrions pas. Pas en vie. Je regardai les embrassades de loin, les bons vœux. Comme si cela changerait quelque chose à la situation. J'eus beau souhaiter bonne chance à Matthew, beau lui dire de faire attention, le résultat était le même: il était mort.

Les mots ne sauvent pas. Ils rassurent juste. Morales me regarda puis s'avança vers moi, tendant la main avant de carrément m'offrir l'accolade virile, me broyant presque de son étreinte d'ours. Je lui renvoyai un petit sourire et fis comme tout le monde. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, et même si cela ne servait à rien... pourquoi priver cette famille de cette chose si rare qu'était l'amitié et l'espoir?

- Mettons-nous en route!

Je regardai Shane, et la même compréhension nous unit un court instant. Mais nous ne dirions rien, parce que cela ne servait à rien. Il avait déjà tenté de raisonner Rick, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Or, il était son meilleur ami. Si lui n'y arrivait pas, personne ne le pourrait. Et Lori, l'épouse de Rick, n'oserait pas s'opposer à ses décisions, même mauvaises, de peur de le perdre encore une fois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'avenir me sembla à nouveau compromis. Je grimpai dans le camping-car avec Dale, Glenn, Jackie et Jim. Je m'assis en face de sa couchette, le regard vissé sur son corps tremblant. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'issue me paraissait claire. La jeune femme pouvait bien le rafraichir autant qu'elle le voulait, la fièvre ne tomberait pas. Jim me regarda et peina à trouver ses mots.

- Tu... crois que je vais mourir n'est-ce pas?  
- Tu vas mourir. Et te relever pour dévorer les vivants.  
-Alexander! siffla la jeune femme hors d'elle.

Je haussai les épaules, lui montrant que ce n'était pas moi qui avait débuté la conversation.

- Que... devrais-je faire, selon toi?  
- Rien. Tu en as déjà assez fait. Le mieux à présent est de t'ouvrir le crâne. Mais fais-le en silence.

Jackie me fixa, horrifiée et d'un regard, je lui fis comprendre que pour moi, Jim n'était plus un vivant. Juste un mort en sursit.

-Donc tu me surveilles.  
-Fais un mouvement suspect, et tu seras définitivement mort.


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo !

Je poste ce chapitre pouuur... Je ne sais pas. Parce que je suis motivée? Que vous avez assez attendu? Parce que je dois surtout terminer ce chapitre 8 qui n'avance pas XD  
Je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche, c'est atroce. Cela ne concerne pas juste cette fic, mais beaucoup d'autres écris, rp et autres. C'est frustrant T_T

Me suis donc dis, tant pis, j'abandonne, je vais clôturer ce foutu flash back et revenir à mes petits moutons. Encore faut-il trouver le moyen de faire la connexion. Enfin bref.

J'ai vu les épisodes de la saison 3 évidemment, les derniers sortit. Je me suis dis, je sais plus dans quel épisode, quand Carol apporte à manger à notre chasseur et qu'il remonte les draps: WTF! non, pas lui! Il peut pas avoir subit ça!  
Surtout que je le voyais mal être pudique pour autre chose qu'un corps constellé de cicatrices d'enfance. Et là... je vois son dos, pour de vrai, et je regardé trois fois de suite la scène en hurlant quasiment... Et Heyden qui se foutait de ma poire en disant qu'elle savait que je réagirais comme ça. *tire la langue.*

Bon... vais répondre aux reviews pour une fois... vous êtes si gentils de m'en faire *voulais faire un cœur en simley, mais ce *** ne prend pas le signe*

Lady Von Ebstein : Je connais cette faiblesse. Se dire "non, je suis forte! Je saurais lutter contre la tentation!" et moins de deux minutes plus tard, c'est foutu, j'ai baissé les armes, chuis sur le net à lire soit du Thorki, soit... peu importe en fait xD J'aimerais plus de fic yaoi sur Daryl, mais je sens que je vais être de "corvée" pour remplir de cette catégorie... *rire diabolique*  
Mais avant ça, j'ai des tas d'autres truc à finir. C'en est navrant en fait xD Je terminerais cette fic - chais pas comment - et puis hop, me remettrais à d'autres fic oubliées.  
Alex fait son vilain? Naaaa, tu comprendras par la suite... Je pense surtout qu'il est terre à terre, il a vécu seul durant un moment, il a vu des gens se faire mordre... il sait comment ça finira. Il ne voit donc pas l'utilité de garder une personne en vie si elle comporte un risque. Enfin, je pense que son comportement s'éclaircira avec ce chapitre 4.

Maly B : Pas grand chose à dire, sauf que tu fais toujours de l'excellent boulot, que j'adore certain de tes commentaires et que à force d'en faire certains, je les retiens xD *caline*

iantocullen : Pour beaucoup Daryl est le perso préféré effectivement. C'est le plus charismatique je pense, et sans doute le plus utile. Rick ne sert à rien, il prend des décisions mais ne fait rien d'autre... Sauf devenir fou... XD

saphira15 : La fameuse disparition de Merle... et la réaction d'Alex... Elle est normale je pense, il se met à la place de Daryl... Comme il le sous entend pour calmer le chasseur, il sait ce que c'est, de perdre un frère. Il partage cette douleur et refuse que Daryl la ressente plus que nécessaire, voilà pourquoi il veut l'aider. Et sans doute aussi parce que c'est Daryl.. Si Rick lui demandait de retrouver Lori, je crois qu'Alex hésiterait... -NON Alex est pas méchant XD il fait de l'ordre dans ses priorités !-  
Pour le perso en lui-même, je ne sais jamais s'il est original, s'il est poussé ou non... Toujours est-il que je réfléchi toujours au moins une à deux semaines avant de le créer, pour savoir son passé, comment il y a fait face, quelles incidences cela à eut sur lui... Bref, je tente de le rendre aussi humain que les autres et pas juste une coquille vide.

Ensuite, je prends en compte ta remarque, de toute manière, cela commençais à m'ennuyer de retranscrire toutes les conversations ou presque, c'est une chose que je ne fais jamais et que finalement, je trouve assez contraignant. Je vais continuer à suivre la chronologie, mais je vais essayer de me permettre plus de largesses...

Bref, je pense encore une fois que le chapitre 4 répondra à certaines questions... Tout en posant de nouvelles. *bha quoi? XD -

**Blabla habituel:**

Il s'agit d'un Slash! homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie.

Bêta: L'excellente Maly B *caline*  
Heyden qui est ma source d'inspiration!

Enjoy  
Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont mon seul revenu ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

(POV Daryl)

Alex était silencieux depuis que le campement avait été dressé. Il semblait soucieux et particulièrement songeur. Je doutais que ça soit la disparition de Jim qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Il s'était toujours bien foutu du sort de cet homme, du début jusqu'à la fin. C'était pourtant depuis que nous l'avions laissé sur le bord de la route que le jeune homme ne pétait plus le moindre mot. Et ça m'inquiétait. Alex n'était pas du genre à se taire. Il préférait dire ce qu'il pensait, déconner et rigoler. Le Alexander que je connaissais n'aurait pas hésité à remonter le moral du groupe, mais encore une fois, depuis quelque temps, il était distant, fatigué. Depuis que Rick était arrivé en fait. Peut-être ne se sentait-il plus à sa place? Peut-être était-il simplement fatigué de se cacher?

Il attisa les braises du petit feu et soupira. Je me décidai à le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, me mettant à l'écart du reste du groupe. Nous pourrions discuter sans être dérangés par des oreilles indiscrètes et à mon avis, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

- Un peu d'écureuil? demandais-je en lui tendant mon écuelle encore chaude.

Ma remarque lui arracha un sourire et je me sentis bêtement heureux de parvenir à ce résultat en si peu de temps.

- Merci mais je n'ai plus faim.  
- T'as rien bouffé. Prends mon assiette.

Il tendit les mains et commença à picorer sans appétit. Mon cœur se serra, sans raison. Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose, que je devais chercher à le rassurer ou le consoler, mais franchement... que pouvais-je dire? Je n'étais clairement pas le genre de gars qui se souciait du bien être des autres. J'en avais rien à foutre des états d'âme des gens.

Ou pas.

Je n'aimais pas savoir Alex dans cet état. Je n'aimais pas non plus la façon dont le mari de Carol la traitait. J'étais heureux qu'il soit mort ce fils de chienne, parce qu'il ne méritait pas ce petit brin de femme courageuse. Parce qu'il la battait et que bon sang, je haïssais les gars dans son genre. Au fond, j'étais heureux que Lori ait retrouvé son mari. Tout ça... Même si je ne montrais rien, je le ressentais. J'étais bourru mais pas insensible pour autant.

- Alex...  
- Te force pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler.

Je le regardai en pinçant les lèvres, vexé de me faire couper dans ma tentative de lui remonter le moral.

- Tu veux bien marcher un peu avec moi?

Je me vis accepter sans en avoir réellement conscience. En fait, le ton qu'il avait employé était presque suppliant, torturé... Et rien que cela me retournait le cœur. Alex m'apparaissait comme fragile, le genre de personne que l'on voulait protéger juste parce qu'elle était... elle. Je le suivis entre les arbres et regardai le campement s'éloigner, les voix se faisant indistinctes. Jusqu'à être vraiment loin. Je ne connaitrais pas Alexander, je jurerais qu'il m'éloignait juste pour mieux m'assassiner incognito. Il s'arrêta, tourna la tête de droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose sans rien trouver. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se détourna de moi.

- Je n'irais pas au CDC avec vous.

Je devais avoir mal compris, pas vrai? Mais sa façon de s'esquiver, de respirer lentement, tout, jusqu'au tremblement de ses mains, m'indiquait qu'il ne blaguait pas. Mon cœur manqua un battement avant de reprendre rapidement, me faisant mal. Il allait nous laisser? Me laisser? Non, j'en avais rien à foutre qu'il me laisse. Nous n'étions pas mariés. Mais je me mentais à moi-même... J'adorais Alex. Savoir qu'il allait partir dans son coin, peut-être même crever... me mettait hors de moi.

- Tu viendras avec nous, tranchais-je sans lui donner d'autre choix que de m'obéir.

Seulement Alex n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire, et encore moins à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il se redressa, plantant ses deux émeraudes dans mes yeux, me défiant de répéter.

- Je n'irais pas avec vous au CDC. Je vous aiderai à y entrer mais le reste se fera sans moi. Ce n'est pas discutable.  
- Bien sûr que si! m'emportais-je. Tu viendras avec nous, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas?  
- Je suis certain que ça sera dangereux.  
- Putain, comme si ça pouvait te déranger! répliquais-je en amorçant un mouvement de la main qui le fit reculer, me calmant instantanément.  
- C'est une impasse. Vous ne trouverez rien là-bas. Et même si vous y entrez, même s'il y a effectivement quelque chose... Je refuse d'y aller.  
-Dis-moi au moins pourquoi...

Il hésita, détourna la tête et tenta de se reculer. Mais je saisis son bras d'une main, l'empêchant de fuir. Il releva son visage vers moi, à la fois terrifié et anxieux. J'eus soudainement peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait savoir.

- Alex...  
- Je suis déjà allé dans un centre comme celui-là.  
- Pardon?

Il tenta de retirer son bras de ma poigne, mais je ne le laissai pas faire, même quand il commença à se débattre.

- Tu me fais mal! Lâche-moi!  
- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit!  
- A quoi ça aurait servi? Vous y auriez quand même été! Vous voulez tous y aller, comme des abeilles sont attirées par le miel! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas! Ce qu'ils font!  
- Eh-bien-dis-le-moi-alors! hurlais-je en le repoussant contre un tronc.

Et rien qu'en voyant son regard blessé, son corps raidis par la tension, je devinais. J'ouvris la bouche, mais ne trouvai rien à dire. Il baissa la tête, également silencieux. Je m'avançai doucement, me refusant toute brusquerie. Je levai la main vers son visage, le prenant en coupe, avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Du pouce, je caressai sa joue, tendrement. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer fort, fort... et ne plus le lâcher. Je voulais le rassurer, lui assurer que rien de fâcheux ne lui arriverait, que bon Dieu, je le protègerais contre tous ceux qui l'approcheraient. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que je lui dis.

- Je te protègerai.  
- C'est une promesse?  
- Oui...

Il fit alors cette chose fascinante: un sourire. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et remonta le long de mon bras dans une caresse délicate que je suivis des yeux. Puis il passa son bras autour de ma nuque, tout doucement et me rapprocha de lui, sans forcer. J'obéis docilement, soudainement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que le fixer.

- Au début de l'épidémie, commença-t-il dans un murmure, je me suis retrouvé dans un centre. Ils m'ont fait une prise de sang, par mesure de sécurité.

Mes mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses hanches, le tenant doucement, lui assurant que j'étais là. Je frottai son dos, essayant de lui dire sans le moindre mot qu'il n'était pas obligé de me parler de ça. Il se blottit contre moi, son visage enfouit dans ma nuque, son souffle caressant ma peau. Je me sentais faible devant cette proximité, gêné et pas tellement à ma place. Pourtant je ne l'aurais échangée pour rien au monde.

- Ils ont trouvé une anomalie, une chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui ne ressemblait pas à la souche infectieuse des rodeurs. Ils m'ont placé en quarantaine, posé des centaines de questions avant de débuter les tests. Je suppose qu'en ces temps difficiles, on oublie facilement les règles de déontologie... Ils n'ont pas hésité à me planter les aiguilles dans le bras, à m'administrer des tas de substances pour voir comment je réagirais.

Je le serrai plus fort contre moi tandis que j'entendais sa voix se faire hargneuse et blessée. Je sentais une haine féroce me brûler les veines, contre tous ces enfoirés qui avaient osé se servir de lui comme d'un rat de laboratoire. Je posai un baiser sur sa tempe et son frisson gagna mon propre corps.

- Daryl...  
- Je ne les laisserai pas te toucher.

Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi, ses yeux cherchant les miens, essayant de trouver la moindre trace de mensonge. Le silence s'éternisa, mon malaise aussi, mais c'était sans doute à cause de cette nouvelle proximité. Son souffle se mêlait au mien, ses lèvres entrouvertes à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes. Le temps s'arrêta, en même temps que la même interrogation nous étreignait. La même envie, sans pour autant que nous y cédions. Je voulais briser cet espace indécent entre nous, je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulais l'embrasser! Cela devenait comme un besoin vital, une reconnaissance de l'autre, de sa vie, de son existence. Un besoin de contact qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'offrir à cet instant. Alors quand il se recula, le froid me sembla mordant. Je le récupérai, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Mes mains vinrent à nouveau prendre son visage et je celai nos lèvres ensembles.

Cela m'apparut vite comme quelque chose d'étrangement naturel, comme si finalement tout ceci s'avérait être la suite logique de notre relation particulière. Je n'oubliais pas que c'était un mec. Difficile d'oublier vu son manque de poitrine, les muscles de son corps et ses lèvres n'ayant absolument pas la même douceur que celles de toutes les meufs. Non vraiment, c'était totalement différent, et pas seulement parce que c'était la première fois que j'embrassais volontairement un mec. Il y avait ce sentiment désespéré qui nous unissait, cette même libération au moment où mes lèvres ont gouté les siennes.

Son gémissement se perdit dans le baiser, il s'accrocha à moi et entrouvrit la bouche. Je n'hésitai pas un instant, cherchant à jouer avec sa langue, à approfondir cet échange, cette nouvelle complicité. Un serment fait côte à côte, sans mot aucun, une promesse plus précise, un aveu finalement... Le sien. Il ne rechignait pas à me dévoiler l'étendue de son affection pour moi. Sans pudeur ou presque, il me disait "je t'aime" d'un baiser. Et ça me donna envie de tomber amoureux.

oOoOo

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon compagnon de route silencieux. Moi-même je ne trouvais rien à dire. Pas après ce qui s'était passé hier. Surtout pas après hier, en fait. Qu'est-ce qui nous avait pris, bon sang? Outre le fait que c'était agréable, que nous en avions eu touts deux envie... Toutes ces conneries... Alexander est un homme, bordel! C'est pas naturel. Merle rigolerait bien de la situation. Il m'avait prévenu. Mais il ne devait pas se douter que le petit pédé, ça serait moi. Je regardai à nouveau Alex qui dormait sur le siège à côté. Il se reposait enfin, après une nuit entière à se tourner et se retourner. Lui promettre ma protection lui avait juste fait plaisir. Lui, comme moi, savions que cette promesse n'était rien. Devant une horde, je ne saurai rien faire pour l'aider. Face à plusieurs gars armés, mon arbalète ne servirait pas non plus à grand chose. Mes mots ne servaient qu'à rassurer.

La ville se dessina bientôt à l'horizon et je tendis la main pour le réveiller. A peine le temps de le toucher qu'il sursauta. Il se redressa sur le siège et sembla d'un coup agité. Pas seulement parce que le CDC était là, devant nous, mais aussi parce que la nuit tombait et que les rodeurs seraient rapidement partout. On se gara devant une pelouse parfaite en apparence, qui côtoyait les sacs de sable. Plusieurs cadavres gisaient au sol, sur les barrières, partout. Et finalement la puanteur était abominable. Nous pouvions entendre les mouches bourdonner, se faisant un festin des macchabées. Vu comme ça, ça semblait effectivement une très mauvaise idée. Je me rapprochai inconsciemment d'Alex, effleurant l'intérieur de son poignet. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je souris, rassurant. Enfin, je tentai de sourire, mais vu mon manque de pratique, cela ne devait pas ressembler à grand chose.

Je reposai mon attention sur le paysage apocalyptique, passages coupés par un amoncellement de corps inertes ou de sacs. Et au loin, je pouvais nettement distinguer une silhouette trainer du pied. Un Marcheur. Bordel. Rick nous fit signe d'avancer et je remontai notre petite colonne pour lui désigner le rodeur. Il hocha la tête et se retourna, demandant à tout le monde de plier l'échine et de ne surtout rien dire. Je récupérai le fusil d'un garde et sautai par dessus un autre, Alex me suivant, lentement. Trop lentement. Il se laissait peu à peu distancer par le groupe et je compris en une fraction de seconde que c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Qu'on l'oublie pour qu'il puisse partir sans rien demander.

- Alex! sifflais-je en lui tirant le bras, l'obligeant à accélérer le mouvement.

Je le poussai devant moi sans douceur et il ronchonna en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'était hallucinant. On était dans un cimetière géant et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était agir comme un gamin capricieux. Il se posta devant le gigantesque bâtiment puis se tourna vers moi, le regard accusateur. Il était pas heureux d'être là et j'en avais rien à foutre. Il me désigna d'un mouvement de tête les portes closes avec un sourire mauvais. Comme pour dire "je te l'avais dit. Le CDC s'est de la merde." Rick s'esquinta à vouloir remonter les volets protecteurs sans résultat et Alex recula doucement, secouant la tête. Rick et Shane commencèrent à se disputer, pour changer, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex me fasse un signe.

- RODEURS! hurlais-je.

Tout le monde se baissa d'un coup, mon carreau atteignit directement le zombie en pleine tête, tandis que d'autres s'approchaient lentement. Je me postai devant Rick, hors de moi:

- Tu nous as conduit à un cimetière!  
- Il fallait prendre une décision, il l'a fait!

Shane m'énervait à prendre sa défense. Lui aussi n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait, mais il était trop lâche pour le dire à tout le monde et devant Rick.

- C'était une mauvaise décision.  
- La ferme!  
- C'est un cul-de-sac! hurlais-je en désignant les portes fermées.

Shane me repoussa violemment et Alex m'attrapa la taille avant que je ne saute sur le flic pour le faire taire définitivement. J'entrepris de faire les cents pas tandis que tout le monde commençait à paniquer.

- On doit faire demi-tour, murmura Alex pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.  
- Pour aller où? On avait tout misé ici!  
- Il faut mettre le plus de distance entre cette ville et nous. Sinon nous allons tous mourir.

Le groupe songea également à ça. Partir. Mais pour aller où? Nous n'avions pas assez d'essence pour nous trouver un abri digne de ce nom. Pas assez de bouffe pour tenir plus de quelques petits jours en nous serrant la ceinture. Nous étions condamnés à cause de ce fils de pute! D'autres rodeurs approchaient, leurs râles affamés en bruit de fond. Je sortis le fusil et les mis en joue. Plus besoin d'être discret de toute manière.

- Je vais trouver une solution!

Alors là mon gars, si tu y parviens, je te tirerai mon chapeau! En attendant, nous étions toujours autant dans la merde. J'explosai la tête d'un marcheur qui se baladait trop près et du coin de l'œil, je vis Alexander faire de même.

- Il faut partir!  
- Allons-y!

Rick trainait. J'allais le ramener par la peau du cul quand il hurla que la caméra avait bougée. Alexander tressaillit et se recula, ne mettant visiblement pas en cause la parole du meneur. Et pourtant il y avait de quoi. Rick était lamentable à supplier comme ça. Son erreur allait nous couter la vie et il se rendait compte que notre seule chance était d'entrer dans ce bâtiment fermé. Que tout reposait sur lui. Et ça le terrifiait. Shane le tira en arrière, le forçant à reculer. Mais il continuait d'exposer notre situation catastrophique. Et les mots, chaque mot, rentraient dans ma conscience, me montrant à quel point tout semblait désespéré. Seulement je me refusais tout relâchement. Je ne voulais pas crever. Et si je devais faire cent-soixante kilomètres en courant, je le ferais.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant, la lumière nous aveuglant momentanément. Sauvés... Nous étions sauvés et l'information avait du mal à passer.

- Daryl, couvre l'arrière!

Je commençai à marcher à reculons, vérifiant qu'aucun affreux ne venait s'inviter, puis tournai la tête, comptant les gens déjà entrés. Carol avec sa môme, Lori, Rick et Carl... T-Dog et sa pote. Le vieux, le chinois, Andrea, et... moi. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Alex!

- STOP! Où est Alexander ?!

Je me retournai complètement pour le chercher, sans le trouver. Je fis volte-face pour courir à l'extérieur avant de littéralement me faire agresser par Shane. Il me plaqua durement au sol et tenta de m'y maintenir.

- C'est trop tard Daryl!

Je sortis mon petit flingue et posai la bouche du canon entre ses deux yeux. Je répondis avec un calme glacial.

- Dégage ou je t'explose la tête.

Il se releva et je fis de même, ressortant pour fouiller les environs. J'explosai la cervelle de deux marcheurs et trouvai enfin mon compagnon à quelques mètres, prêt à disparaître dans une ruelle.

- ALEX!

Il se retourna tandis que je m'élançais derrière lui, oubliant mon environnement. Seule sa face de rat comptait.

- Retourne à l'intérieur!  
- Pas sans toi.

Il pinça les lèvres et recula encore. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, le danger flirtant allègrement avec nous, je pris la décision la plus rationnelle possible: Lui coller mon flingue sur la tête. Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il en aurait rien à foutre. Il ne réagit même pas. Du coup, je le pris dans mes bras et l'obligeai à avancer. Chose peu aisée vu qu'il se débattait comme un forcené. Je dégommai un rodeur qui manqua de nous croquer et jetai littéralement mon... ami, au sol. Les autres refermèrent les portes tandis qu'Alex se redressait en quatrième vitesse pour tenter de sortir. Je le stoppai d'un coup dans le bide. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et gémit.

- Tu jouais à quoi là?  
- T'avais pas le droit de m'obliger à entrer...  
- Quelqu'un a-t-il été mordu?

Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme sous la question du nouveau venu. Alex se planqua derrière tout le monde, essayant de se faire discret.

- L'un de nous l'était. Il n'a pas survécu au voyage. Nous voulons juste une chance...  
- C'est beaucoup demander par les temps qui courent.  
- Je sais...

Le gars armé se détourna de Rick et nous jaugea, tour à tour. Je sentis Alex se redresser derrière moi et son gémissement terrifié me glaça le sang.

- Vous ferez tous une prise de sang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla habituel:**

Il s'agit d'un Slash! homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie.

Bêta: L'excellente Maly B *caline*  
Heyden qui est ma source d'inspiration!

Enjoy  
Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont mon seul revenu ^^

**Réponse aux reviews:**

iantocullen : Tu n'imagines pas les difficultés que j'ai eu à décrire ce baiser. J'ai bien mit trente minute avant d'accoucher douloureusement de ce truc, mais... j'aime ce que j'ai fait pour une fois! je relis sans arrêt ce passage xD Et tu trouves qu'ils vont avoir des difficultés à surmonter tout cela? attends de voir la suite, ça sera pas triste non plus !

miss-cofee : Une nouvelle lectrice! *W* Heureuse que cela te plaise! Et si Alex doit subir des tortures au CDC, il ne sera pas tout seul pour les affronter, Daryl sera là! Il est peut-être un enfoiré à certains moments, mais il tient toujours ses promesses!

LadySade : Moi, régler mes comptes? Naaa XD Du moins c'est pas mon intention. Je tâcherais de faire plus attention dans les chapitres suivants, d'atténuer cette impression... J'en ai pas après lui spécialement, c'est juste que c'est le héros et je déteste les héros U_U  
Pour Glenn, je trouve que sa présence, jusque là tout du moins, n'est pas tellement importante, mais encore une fois, je vais tenter de le faire apparaître plus, comme les autres. J'ai du mal à gérer tous les personnages, donc forcément, je me concentre sur Daryl et Alex. C'est probablement un tort, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour arranger cela!  
Fais moi signe si tu écris un slash sur Daryl, que je vienne lire ^^

Lady Von Ebstein : Que dire sur ma lectrice qui me suit depuis le début de cette aventure? Un grand merci! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier!  
Me suis demandée si je ferais un inceste, mais comme toi, ce truc de caractère... ça ne collera pas, ma bêta s'arrache déjà les cheveux en me faisant remarquer que je fais de tas de fautes de caractère quand je suis en POV Daryl. C'est ignoble xD Mais tu t'en est bien sortie dans ta fic! (Que je commenterais dès ce chapitre publié)  
Tu n'aimes pas Rick? Copineuuu ! Pourtant J'ai rien contre lui. Il est juste le héros. Et il fait sont dur à cuir alors qu'il l'est pas... * aime pas ce genre de perso U_U * Quant à Hershell ou Carl. Tu me lances un défi, c'est ça?  
Non, c'était pas facile cette scène, terrible même !  
Quant à ce qu'il fallait comprendre, rien, c'était mis dans le chapitre, juste une anomalie, qui a conduit à une batterie de test sur Alex. Daryl a compris cela rapidement, sans qu'Alex n'aie besoin de le dire à voix haute.

Cipper : Han, encore un nouveau lecteur! Oui, la suite arrive, je publie +- toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, dépend du temps que j'ai et de l'avancée des autres chapitres. Qui n'avancent pas pour le moment... Mais passons XD

Shadows1399 : Voilà la suite!

/!\ Lemon /!\

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

(POV Daryl)

Je regardai le Dr Jenner prendre le sang d'Andrea, écoutant distraitement leur discussion. Pour Alex, tout avait débuté avec une prise de sang. Et voilà que nous retrouvions dans la même situation. Seulement nous étions nombreux, et le docteur était tout seul, d'après ce qu'il disait. La jeune femme se releva, et tourna de l'œil, épuisée. Le médecin sembla s'inquiéter avant de reposer son attention sur nous. Alexander se faisait discret. Si bien que Jenner faillit l'oublier.

- A vous jeune homme.  
- Je passe mon tour.  
- Alex, ne commence pas. Le Dr Jenner veut juste avoir la conscience tranquille.  
- Je ne veux pas, c'est pourtant clair non? Je ne voulais déjà pas venir ici...  
- C'est nouveau ça!  
- Il me l'a dit hier, intervins-je.

Shane grogna et prit Alex à bras le corps pour l'emmener directement chez Jenner. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement insensibles aux cris que l'autre poussait, cris qui redoublèrent lorsque l'aiguille rentra dans sa peau. Shane le maintenait en place, aidé de Rick alors qu'il continuait de se débattre violemment. Je me jetai sur Shane, lui donnant un bon coup d'épaule pour le faire reculer. Alex repoussa Rick et j'enlevai rapidement l'aiguille qu'il avait dans le bras, écrasant le tube sous ma semelle. Plus d'échantillon, plus de test passible. Je fis reculer Alexander derrière moi dans une attitude ouvertement protectrice, mon arbalète relevée visant quiconque essayait de se rapprocher.

- J'ai besoin de son sang.  
- Essaye pour voir et je t'ouvre comme un porc! menaçais-je en pointant l'arme vers Jenner.  
- C'est ridicule! Il ne s'agit que d'une petite prise de sang!  
- Il ne nous a jamais quitté, nous savons tous qu'il est en bonne santé, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus?  
- Daryl, pose ton arme.  
- La ferme! Je ne laisserai personne l'approcher, est-ce que c'est clair?

Glenn s'avança et se mit à côté de moi, bien droit. Puis T-Dog suivit le mouvement ainsi que Dale. Carol nous rejoignit avec sa fille, marquant son désaccord avec les décisions des meneurs. Leurs choix ne devaient pas toujours être les nôtres, du moins, nous n'étions pas tout le temps obligés d'être avec eux.

- Du calme! Il me semble que c'est à Jenner de choisir non?

Je regardai le docteur qui s'avançait vers nous, soucieux.

- Pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il ne posera aucun problème?  
- C'est pas Alex le problème. C'est moi si vous osez encore le toucher.

oOoOo

Alex n'avait pas mangé grand-chose de tout le repas, pas plus qu'il n'avait bu ou participé à nos conversations. J'aurais pourtant aimé le voir un peu saoul, les pommettes rougies par l'alcool. Mais il avait décliné toutes les proposition et je m'étais donc rabattu sur Glenn. Parce que lui aussi, ce petit chinois tout réservé, je voulais le voir perdre ses moyens. Finalement ça avait fini avec une dizaine de cadavres de bouteilles éparpillées au sol et autant dans nos mains.

Il fallait avouer que le vin ici était délicieux. Et que ça faisait des lustres que personne n'avait plus rien bu. Nous étions en sécurité, avec un gars qui bossait sur un vaccin. Que demander de plus? Nous avions même droit à des canapés confortables, de petits lits, de la lecture... et de l'eau chaude. Le CDC avait un avant-goût de paradis et je ne comprenais décidément pas pourquoi Alex était si réservé. Si on oubliait évidemment sa mauvaise expérience. En parlant d'Alex, d'ailleurs, il était où? Bouteille à la main, j'entrepris de le chercher dans tout l'étage. Si on pouvait appeler ça un étage. C'est vrai... on était sous terre, alors, pouvait-on encore parler d'étage? Ou plutôt devait-on dire sous-sol? Un sous-sol, c'était glauque, froid et définitivement, ça ne ressemblait pas à ce truc. Donc, je restais au terme d'étage.

BREF. Je fouillai tout l'étage, avec les chambres, les bureaux, les placards, sans le trouver. Je niais formellement avoir peur pour lui. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver? Peut-être que la base avait été prise, que les rodeurs le mâchouillaient et qu'il hurlait à la mort ?! Peut-être qu'il s'ouvrait les veines pour une raison qui m'échappait encore!? Ou alors, Jenner, sous ses airs de gentil papy, l'avait kidnappé, fait une prise de sang et découvert une anomalie! Et qu'il lui faisait en cet instant même d'innommables expériences!

Puis je passai près des douches, dont le bruit m'alerta. Et la case "jugeote" qui avait dû se faire la malle durant la dernière heure, s'alluma. Bah! Forcément, lui aussi profitait de l'eau chaude. J'eus dans l'idée de lui faire peur, et entrai donc dans la pièce à pas de loup - sans lâcher ma précieuse bouteille- et poussai la porte menant à la salle de bain. L'idée même que j'allais devenir un voyeur m'effleura mais je devais avouer que bon sang, j'en avais rien foutre.

La buée flottait dans toute la pièce, donnant un côté un peu irréel à l'instant. Je continuai, faisant attention de pas me torcher lamentablement et vis enfin mon ami, tête levée vers le jet d'eau, offert complètement à la chaleur. Si par moment le jeune homme me semblait fragile, j'eus la confirmation que c'était du flanc. L'eau mettait en valeur sa peau pâle, la rendant luisante, presque lumineuse tandis que chacun de ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements. Son dos cambré, mettait en évidence l'incroyable souplesse dont il était capable et ses hanches étroites en étaient d'autres preuves. Sans parler de ses longues jambes musclées et nerveuses, habituées à couvrir de longues distances sans se fatiguer. Quant à ses bras fins aux muscles noueux, ils dissimulaient une puissance dévastatrice.

Son corps tout entier était une arme, mais une arme dont on disait qu'elle était belle avant de dire qu'elle était mortelle.

Je suivis une goutte qui prenait sa source dans sa nuque, celle-là même que j'embrassais la veille et qui aujourd'hui m'apparaissait clairement. Et nettement plus tentatrice. Cette goutte donc, qui glissa lentement le long de son dos, retraçant la courbe de sa colonne avant de dévier à cause d'un de ses mouvements. Petite goutte qui se perdit avec ses sœurs aux creux de ses reins parfaitement dessinés. Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui, presque hypnotisé, me fichant pas mal de mouiller mes vêtements. Seul comptait ce corps abandonné. J'avançai la main vers lui, retraçant les formes de sa taille, sa hanche, sans jamais toucher cette peau laiteuse. L'évidence me frappa avec violence: Alexander était beau. Une beauté fière dont il ne se rendait même pas compte, ce genre de beauté qui n'éclate qu'à certains moments et qui vous hante. Je fermai un court instant les yeux, respirant doucement le parfum de son gel douche, reconnaissant l'odeur des cerises, framboises et autres fruits rouges. Je préférais nettement la sienne. La naturelle.

Je me rapprochai encore avant de chasser quelques mèches blondes collées sur sa nuque. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna, manquant de glisser et de se rétamer. Je le rattrapai et le serrai tout contre moi, possessif. Je planquai mon visage dans son cou, attrapant encore une fois ses cheveux pour dégager la chair tendre. J'étais étonné de leur douceur, étonné de voir combien ce blond là était plus naturel que celui d'Andrea.

- Daryl, je suis à poils. Si tu pouvais me lâcher et te tourner, ça serait gentil.  
- Pas envie.

Je m'en moque qu'il soit tout nu. Je dirais même que je préfère ça.

- Tu es saoul.  
- Juste un peu.

Non mais c'est vrai, quel rabat joie! J'embrassai sa nuque doucement, adorant la douceur de sa peau. Il se tendit, chercha à se dérober, mais je le tins ferment, continuant mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Jusqu'à sentir contre mes lèvres une légère boursoufflure. Je me retirai pour regarder mais ne rencontrai qu'une main qui planquait la curiosité.

- Daryl, s'il te plait.

Je déposai ma bouteille au sol et revins à lui, prenant sa main dans la mienne, la retirant doucement. Il lutta un peu, mais je lui souris, rassurant. Il enleva sa main et je pus distinguer nettement les traces de dents qui marquaient sa chair pâle.

Ho bordel de merde...  
Je reculai cherchant une arme mais ne trouvai strictement rien.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.

Il me repoussa durement et se rhabilla en hâte. Mais c'était quoi cette grosse blague? Non d'un chien, il avait été mordu! Je sortis de la douche pour le rejoindre et le plaquer sur le mur, l'empêchant de bouger. De ma main libre je dégageai le col de sa chemise et fixai la marque. Je la touchai du bout des doigts pour me familiariser avant que l'évidence ne me frappe. C'était une cicatrice. Ancienne. Si un rodeur l'avait croqué, elle serait sanguinolente et il ne se tiendrait pas debout devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?  
- J'avais des fréquentations douteuses par le passé.  
- T'aimes être mordu?! répliquais-je abasourdis.  
- Hey, j'ai pas dit ça!  
- La marque prouve le contraire.  
- T'es chiant comme mec en fait.  
- Et toi t'es masochiste.  
- JE NE SUIS PAS MASOCHISTE!  
- T'as une cicatrice de morsure, si c'est pas du masochisme, je me demande ce que c'est.

Il lâcha un soupire résigné et repris :

- Tu es pété comme un coing.  
- Non, je suis assez sobre pour me souvenir de tout demain. Donc, je ne suis pas saoul.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas non plus dans mon état normal, mais quand même...

- Si tu étais sobre tu ne serais pas ici.  
- Mais j'ai envie d'être ici, avec toi, fis-je fatigué de devoir me justifier.

C'est vrai, j'avais un peu bu, ça inhibait ma pudeur habituelle et voilà que maintenant ça dérangeait monsieur! Il passa pourtant ses deux bras autour de ma nuque et me rapprocha de lui, si bien que j' en oubliai toute ma colère. J'aimais bien être contre lui. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent naturellement leur place sur sa chair, j'embrassai sa cicatrice, tendrement et je fus bêtement heureux d'entendre son soupire. Il aimait ce que je faisais!

- Daryl...

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois, il devrait se taire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rationnalise tout ça. S'il essayait de me raisonner, je prendrai conscience de l'absurdité de la situation et je partirais. Je trouvais déjà tout ça bizarre, alors merde. Silence. Je le voulais lui. Lui tout seul, et ce, depuis quelques semaines déjà. Seulement c'était maintenant que l'alcool coulait dans mes veines que je me rendais compte de la force de cette envie.

Il passa sa langue sur mon doigt dans un mouvement proprement indécent. Il me lança un sourire, je retirai ma main pour venir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme une libération. Un poids qui se retirait de mes épaules pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je collai littéralement mon corps au sien, mes mains venant encadrer son visage avant de glisser sur sa taille, cherchant à découvrir sa peau. Je m'emmêlai un peu en essayant de lui enlever cette chemise de malheur.

Je quittai ses lèvres pour le regarder, cherchant une trace quelconque d'hésitation, de dégout... Quelque chose. Mais je ne tombai que sur deux étendues d'un vert lumineux, splendides. Des yeux où chaque émotion était limpide et simplement extraordinaire. Le genre d'yeux pour lesquels on pourrait faire pas mal de bêtises, juste pour le plaisir de les voir se poser encore une fois sur nous. Et ces yeux la me fixaient moi. Moi et seulement moi. J'étais le seul à exister pour lui. C'était à la fois flatteur et terriblement excitant. Je me sentais juste fort, capable de tout affronter juste pour ces yeux. C'était débile, ça ne me ressemblait pas... Mais bon sang, Alex avait un pouvoir terrifiant sur moi. Il faisait chavirer mon cœur comme un rien, me mettait dans des rages mémorables en un seul mot et pouvait me calmer d'un geste.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et relevai son visage. Je me penchai pour lui capturer les lèvres, tout doucement, comme s'il pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Je passai ma langue sur son inférieure et il accepta ma demande. Sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne, se retira, m'obligeant à venir redemander son contact. Le plaisir intense de cet échange à la fois tendre et délicat, la fraicheur de ses lèvres tremblantes... embrasaient mes sens. Je frissonnai contre lui, et brisai ce baiser pour poser mon front contre le sien, le souffle court.

Il se lécha les lèvres et mordilla les miennes, ses doigts couraient le long de mon torse, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. A moi pourtant, ça me paraissait clair. Lentement, il releva mon haut, sa paume se faufilant sur mon torse, retraçant un muscle ou une cicatrice. Je le voyais se délecter de chacune de mes réactions et j'étais simplement incapable de lui en vouloir parce que j'aimais ce qu'il faisait, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Il m'enleva le t-shirt et resta un instant sans bouger. Avant de simplement se pencher sur moi, ses baisers se perdant dans ma nuque, s'amusant à mordre ou lécher, voulant visiblement laisser une marque. Comme s'il voulait vraiment que je lui appartienne. Puis il descendit, embrassa du bout des lèvres l'un de mes mamelons et je retins ma respiration. C'était pas normal de faire ça à un mec, pas vrai?

C'était pas normal non plus d'aimer ça à ce point... Il le fit rouler entre ses dents, sans une once de brusquerie. Il veillait à ne jamais me faire le moindre mal, d'y aller doucement, histoire que j'intègre chaque information. Que je profite. Il souffla et la sensation de la chaleur puis du froid de sa respiration m'arracha un violent frisson. Je voulus me reculer, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Pas tout de suite. Il tortura doucement l'autre mamelon, le suça comme il aurait dû le faire pour une femme. Sauf qu'il me le faisait et que bon sang, c'était foutrement délicieux. Sa main se déplaça dans mon dos, caressant mes reins avant de s'égarer sur mes fesses.

Je ne savais pas tellement quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme et j'ignorais ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire ou non. Je me doutais de certaines choses mais franchement, je craignais de mal m'y prendre. Une première pour moi. Seulement bon... Alex, je le reverrai demain. Ainsi qu'après demain et les jours suivants. Ce n'était pas une conquête d'un soir que je ne reverrais plus. Je vivais avec lui. Et je voulais que cette fois soit au moins mémorable. Du coup je fis la seule chose que je savais qu'il aimerait: je défis son pantalon et le glissai le long de ses jambes. Je laissai mes mains caresser ses hanches et mes lèvres parcourir son torse, descendant lentement, tout lentement... avant de me retrouver à genoux devant lui. Tête baissée, ses yeux dans les miens, je pouvais clairement lire son envie, cette anticipation, mais ses mots furent tout autre:

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Ne te force pas, s'il te plait...

Je ne lui répondis pas. Parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il savait que je ne faisais jamais ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Là, je voulais lui donner du plaisir. Je voulais l'entendre gémir et crier mon nom. Même si être devant son sexe m'était étrange. Finalement, je cessai de réfléchir. Je lui ferais simplement ce que j'aimerais qu'on me fasse... Je posai me lèvres sur l'extrémité de son sexe et son gémissement me rassura. Je relevai une seconde les yeux vers lui, et je contemplai son visage rejeté en arrière, sa gorge offerte, les paupières closes.

Je laissai ma langue venir contre sa verge, retracer la couronne ou la fente, je me délectais de chaque bruit qu'il faisait, comme un encouragement. Et ses murmures, ses suppliques, me faisaient perdre pied. Je le pris entièrement en bouche et il laissa passer un cri étranglé, ses mains venant d'elles-mêmes contre ma tête, s'agrippant à mes cheveux. J'entamai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et chacun de ses frissons faisaient échos aux miens. Il se cambra, gémit plus fort, la respiration lourde et serra plus fort mes cheveux, quitte à me faire mal. Mais je ne sentais strictement rien. Je m'attardai sur une veine, posai un baiser à la base de son sexe et revins le prendre en bouche, variant les mouvements que j'effectuais.

- Daryl... Arrête...

Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille, hein? Mais le regard qu'il me lança, embué par le plaisir, me répondit. Je me relevai, caressant son visage avant de chercher ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais, hein?

Pour toute réponse, je le soulevai. Il noua automatiquement ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je vins le poser sur le canapé, le dominant. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de mon torse et me fit signe de l'aider. Ses mains dans les miennes, je retirai mon pantalon, me retrouvant rapidement aussi nu que lui. Mon genou vint se frotter à son sexe et la chair de poule le couvrit. J'eus dans l'idée de le caresser, mais il captura ma paume pour la conduire à ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit, lapant une phalange, mimant à la perfection une fellation. Je retins mon souffle, subjugué simplement par la vision qu'il m'offrait. Il fit de même avec un second doigt, puis un troisième avant de guider ma main vers ses fesses. Ha oui. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. Forcément, ce que nous allions faire demandait un minimum de préparation.

Je lui fis plier les genoux et il écarta de lui-même les cuisses. Je l'embrassai au moment même où je faisais entrer un premier doigt. Et cela me parut rapidement fort étrange. Chaud, étroit... tellement différent d'une femme. Il passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et brisa le baiser, gémissant de contentement, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

- Continue...

J'obéis, introduisant une seconde phalange en lui. Il se cambra, cacha son visage dans mon épaule et vu sa crispation soudaine, je devinais sans peine qu'il avait mal. Je pris son sexe de ma main libre, commençant un lent mouvement, attendant qu'il se détende un peu avant d'écarter ses chairs. J'étais pressé de pouvoir passer à la suite, mais je refusais de lui faire le moindre mal. Je voulais juste qu'il apprécie ce que je lui faisais. Je voulais partager un moment unique avec lui. Unir nos corps dans un besoin qui nous étreignait tous les deux. Je fis entrer le dernier doigt et sa morsure me fit siffler. Etait-ce donc si peu confortable? Si peu plaisant? Il bougea des hanches, m'indiquant de ne pas trainer. Avant qu'il ne perde complètement patience et ne retire brusquement ma main de ses fesses. Je le regardai, étonné. Il noua ses jambes un peu plus étroitement autour de moi, et fit un mouvement du bassin faisant entrer légèrement mon sexe en lui.

Je terminai le mouvement d'un coup et gémis avec lui. Front contre front, nos respirations se mélangeant, on se regardait, on essayait d'attendre, attendre encore. Qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion qui devait littéralement le brûler. Mon cœur lui-même ne semblait pas capable de supporter le plaisir que je ressentais déjà à le posséder. J'imaginais à peine ce que ça donnerait quand je commencerais à... lui faire l'amour. Parce que baiser n'était en cet instant, pas le terme adéquat.

Lorsque je le sentis se détendre autour de moi, je me retirai pour entrer à nouveau en lui, lentement, le faisant gémir de frustration. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair et je grondai, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Ma main accéléra le rythme sur sa verge, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas suivre le même mouvement que je faisais en lui. Il me supplia presque d'aller plus vite et je ne pus que faire ce qu'il demandait, m'enfonçant plus loin en lui, touchant une zone sensible qui le fit crier. J'étais fasciné par ses réactions, son plaisir ne faisait qu'accroitre le mien et brusquement, je me fis la réflexion que jamais je n'accepterai qu'il s'offre ainsi à un autre.

Je me fis moins doux, et cela ne sembla pas le déranger. Il se redressa, me faisant basculer en arrière et vint lui-même s'empaler sur mon sexe. Ses mains sur mon torse, près de mon cœur, la tête rejetée en arrière, faisant lui-même les mouvements qu'il savait que nous voulions tous les deux, il était simplement magnifique. Je le sentis se contracter alors qu'encore une fois je touchais son point le plus sensible. Il se cambra, doigts crispés sur moi et gémis plus fort avant de jouir. Il n'arrêta pourtant pas de bouger, et cette nouvelle étroitesse, cette nouvelle chaleur brûlante qui le consumait me gagna. Je le rejoignis dans l'orgasme, me vidant en lui, sans faire vraiment attention aux règles basiques de la protection. On crèverait bien un jour, et les MST ne seront pas celles qui nous tueraient en premier. On serait dévorés avant.

Il ne bougea pas, reprenant sa respiration lentement. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et les plongea dans les miens avant de se relever. J'eus froid. Et en voyant qu'il allait simplement récupérer ses affaires pour se barrer, je me sentis mal.

- Alex...

Il se retourna à peine à son nom.

- Reste.

Il hésita. Il se retourna vers moi, chercha encore une trace de je ne sais quoi sur mon visage. Mais j'étais sérieux. Je voulais qu'il reste à mes côtés cette nuit. Pas qu'il s'en aille après avoir baisé. Il hocha finalement la tête et se coucha près de moi. Je le serrai étroitement avant de rabattre la couverture qui gisait non loin de nous.

- Daryl?  
- Hm?  
- Je... Merci. Pour tout ce que t'as fait.

Je pense que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ça me convenait également. Je souris, et l'embrassai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla habituel:**

Il s'agit d'un Slash! homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie.

Bêta: L'excellente Maly B *caline*  
Heyden qui est ma source d'inspiration!

Enjoy  
Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont mon seul revenu ^^

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Au prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire aujourd'hui, et je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine  


Et les exam commencent bientôt j'ai énormément de boulot.  
Pour la peine, voici un long chapitre, plus de 6500 mots!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Flash Back_

Shane avançait en tête de file. Suivaient Andrea et Glenn côte à côte, Merle et T-dog, et enfin moi, pour fermer la marche. Pourquoi emmener autant de monde pour une virée en ville? Pourquoi prendre tous ceux qui savaient se battre ou presque? Pour que tous ceux du campement crèvent main dans la main? Shane et ses abruties d'idées à la con! Il fit un signe et la colonne s'arrêta, retenant son souffle. Je remontai jusqu'à lui pour voir ce qui le dérangeait et distinguai sans mal les rodeurs errer stupidement. Il y avait des cadavres dévorés, des corps qui se traînaient au sol lentement, absolument rien de réjouissant quant on savait que nous avions fait deux heures de route pour venir jusqu'ici.

La voiture était encore loin et hors d'atteinte par la ruelle où nous nous trouvions. Shane se retourna, indiquant qu'il fallait faire demi-tour pour trouver une autre sortie quand je le retins par la manche. Il y avait autre chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il y avait autre chose. C'était furtif, léger. Au loin, c'était à peine perceptible. Le flic me regarda, m'interrogeant du regard. Je lui pris les jumelles et inspectai les environs sans rien trouver. J'étais pourtant persuadé de... tant pis. C'était pas mon problème. On tourna les talons, prenant une rue perpendiculaire, faisant bien attention à buter tous les zombies qui pouvaient se présenter à nous, pourvu qu'ils fussent peu nombreux. Caché derrière une voiture, je plissais les yeux pour distinguer le nom de la rue.

- RoadCross. Nous sommes encore loin...

Pas besoin de le dire, je le devinais. Sans compter qu'à cette vitesse, la nuit serait tombée sans que l'on soit de retour au campement. Pour une première sortie en ville, il y avait vraiment de quoi se tirer une balle.

J'allais faire demi-tour, encore une fois, quand un bruit, assourdissant dans le silence actuel, se fit entendre. Les rodeurs relevèrent la tête et grognèrent, affamés. Tous se déplacèrent comme un seul homme vers la source un peu plus au Nord. A l'opposé de nous. Personne dans le groupe n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce que tout ne redevienne calme, ou presque. Un autre bruit, humain, déchira le silence. Un cri, non pas de douleur, mais de rage. En voilà un qui a tout compris à la survie... Qu'il se fasse manger tout cru, ça lui fera les pieds, tiens! Mais aucun son proche de la souffrance ne vint à nous. Juste des pas précipités, une course rapide et bientôt un corps qui émergea de la rue.

Un individu masculin d'après ce que je voyais, avec un gros sac à dos, une machette battant sa cuisse et un arc entre les mains courait à toute vitesse. C'était même étonnant de le voir manger les mètres comme ça. Il encocha une flèche, banda son arc et prit à peine le temps de viser. Un peu plus loin, un rodeur s'écroulait. Il passa devant, se baissa et tira pour récupérer sa munition sans ralentir. Un zombie tendit les bras à sa droite, sortant de nulle part et visiblement, le surprenant. Il fit un bon sur le côté et dans un magnifique réflexe balança le bois de son arc sur la face de l'affreux. J'entendis distinctement le craquement d'os brisés et l'homme se recula, évitant le corps sans vie du marcheur. De la flèche qu'il tenait encore en main, il éborgna un nouvel assaillant et enfonça la partie pointue de son arc dans le crâne d'un autre. Plus ça allait, plus il y avait de rodeurs. C'était un miracle de ne pas s'être fait repérer.

Shane me serra brièvement l'épaule et me fit un signe de la tête, m'indiquant la ruelle. Effectivement, partir pendant que les bouseux étaient occupés était la solution. La diversion que nous attendions. Pourtant je n'avais pas spécialement envie de laisser ce gars se débrouiller tout seul. Il pouvait être utile, se battait correctement et visiblement, avait des choses intéressantes dans son sac. Shane s'impatientait, sa voix se faisait pressée et impérieuse.

- On y va Daryl!  
- Faut aider ce type!  
- Laisse tomber, c'est l'occasion qu'on attendait! Il les occupe, on va pouvoir partir !

Je dégageai violemment mon épaule de sa prise et reposai mon attention sur le jeune homme. Pendant cette petite discussion, il avait eu le temps de tuer trois autres rodeurs et était aux prises avec un quatrième. Un cinquième arriva par derrière, agrippant son épaule et son bras, dégageant une belle partie de sa nuque. C'était fini pour lui. Accroupis, j'entrepris de reculer, sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux. Il tourna la tête et il me vit. Moi et tout le reste du groupe. Son sourire se fit carnassier et durant un court instant, je crus qu'il allait attirer les rodeurs à nous pour qu'il puisse se barrer.

Seulement il avait encore trop à faire avec ceux qui essayaient de le croquer. Il remonta son pied contre le torse du rodeur dans une maigre protection contre la créature qui claquait des dents à la recherche d'un morceau de viande. Il donna une légère impulsion et sauta, plaçant son second pied contre le rodeur et poussa durement, éloignant l'affreux de lui et écrasant l'autre sous son poids. Il se défit de son sac en un temps record, dégaina sa machette et ouvrit le crâne du marcheur qui se relevait déjà. Il fracassa la tête du second et reprit ce qui lui appartenait avant de détaler comme un lapin. Il fonça droit sur une benne à ordure, grimpa, sauta encore, attrapa une corniche et... en moins d'une minute, il était sur un toit.

Les rodeurs s'agglutinaient autour de la benne en essayant de la grimper, sans y parvenir. L'inconnu siffla pour attirer notre attention. Il indiqua une échelle au fond de la ruelle et Andrea ne se fit pas prier pour s'y précipiter.

- Andrea!  
- Je ne resterai pas ici à attendre de me faire bouffer! Si ce type peut nous aider, je le suis!  
- On ne le connait pas!  
- Lui au moins à l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, ricanais-je en suivant la jeune femme.

Je montai l'échelle en dernier, et une fois sur le toit, je pus contempler l'étendue du désastre qu'était cette sortie. Des rodeurs partout, dans toutes les ruelles et absolument aucune échappatoire. Mon attention se focalisa sur l'inconnu qui jouait les équilibristes sur la corniche, guettant je ne sais quoi.

- Quel bordel...

C'était le cas de le dire. Mais c'était en partie sa faute aussi. D'ailleurs Shane ne se priva pas pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur notre nouveau camarade. Il essayait d'être impressionnant et il y parvint presque. Il faisait peu à peu reculer notre... l'inconnu, alors qu'il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de distance entre lui et le vide.

- Espèce d'inconscient! Tous les rodeurs sont à nos trousses maintenant! Tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas rester discret!

Il chassa le doigt comme on chassait une mouche gênante et descendit de son perchoir pour s'étirer comme un chat. Il se dégageait quelque chose de ce gars, une force certaine mais aussi un sentiment de je-m'en-foutiste. Le chaos régnait dans ce monde et cela ne semblait même pas le surprendre. Je pariais même qu'il était seul, sans groupe avec lequel se déplacer. Aucune attache et ça lui convenait.

Pendant que Shane continuait de s'époumoner, et que les autres tentaient de le calmer ou de se joindre à lui, moi j'inspectais le nouveau venu. Il avait encore ce gros sac sur les épaules, le genre de ceux des randonneurs. Ou des auto-stoppeurs qui voyageaient d'un état à un autre. Un sac élimé, usé jusqu'à la corde. Il portait un t-shirt large sans manche, d'un rouge sombre et rêche, raidis par le sang des rodeurs. Par le sien aussi peut-être et par la crasse. Il avait noué autour de ses avant bras des protections de cuire souple et pourtant sa peau était lardée de blessures diverses. Principalement des griffures. Je sortis mon Beretta et enlevai la sécurité, engageant une balle. Si ce gars avait été blessé par un rodeur, mieux valait être prévoyant. Il se déplaça à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches, regardant le groupe qui continuait de s'engueuler.

Je devinais qu'il vivait dehors depuis un moment, pourtant sa peau restait pâle, à peine rougie par le soleil. Il n'avait aucune pilosité sur le visage, prouvant que même s'il n'avait aucun contact avec la civilisation, il restait... propre. Dans un certain sens. Parce que la boue qui le couvrait était une preuve évidente qu'il n'avait plus vu d'eau depuis un moment. Ses cheveux qui avait dû être blonds avaient à présent une couleur d'un gris terne, virant par moments au brun dépassé. Sexy quoi. Je grimaçai.

- Désolé pour l'odeur.  
- C'est pas pire que celle d'en bas.  
- Et range ton arme. Je ne suis pas blessé.

Je lançai un regard significatif aux griffures de son bras et il sourit. J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un sourire comme ça. C'était naturel, presque rafraichissant. Je rigolais pas, c'était vraiment l'impression que ça donnait. Un peu espiègle, heureux et doux. Pourtant je pouvais clairement deviner de la douleur derrière ces lèvres. Il était bon menteur, mais j'avais appris à déceler ce genre de choses. Ce gars souffrait. Mais il vivait avec. Il continuait d'avancer. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour tous ceux qu'il avait perdus.

- Ce ne sont pas les rodeurs. A force de me glisser dans les petits réduits et de me rouler par terre, ça donne ça...  
- Tu vis ici?  
- Ça serait suicidaire. Non, je traversais la ville. C'est plus rapide que de la contourner et c'est ce que je cherchais. Ma jambe ne me permet pas de tenir des distances aussi longues que je le voudrais.

Je baissai les yeux sur le membre incriminé. Outre les grosses et solides chaussures, je ne voyais rien. Il souleva son pantalon et la couleur bleuâtre de la chaire apparue, à côté du sang séché.

- C'est arrivé bêtement en plus. Dans une ferme de l'Idaho, le planché était mangé par les mites et je suis passé au travers.

J'allais répondre quand Shane vint à nous, visiblement plus calme. Il resta silencieux un instant, cherchant ses mots avant de désigner tout le monde par son nom. Le couillon faisait les présentations. Et le gras hochait doucement la tête, l'air très concentré. Comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire. Et quand Shane tendit là main...

-Moi c'est...  
- Toi tu restes l'enfoiré qui voulait se servir de moi comme d'une diversion.

Je ricanai, cachant ça derrière une fausse toux. Shane ne se laissa pas démonter et termina les présentations. Il attendit une réaction de la part de l'inconnu qui à présent se curait les ongles.

- Et toi, tu es... ?  
- Je te dirais mon nom quand nous serons sortis d'ici.  
- Chose impossible à cause de toi.

Il planta ses yeux d'un vert étincelant dans ceux de Shane et lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Tu paries? Je vous aide à sortir de ce merdier, et vous, vous m'offrez un endroit où je peux crécher quelques jours, le temps de me soigner.  
- Que comptes-tu faire?  
- Ça, c'est une surprise... Où est votre véhicule?

Glenn se pencha pour tracer sur le sol l'emplacement de la voiture, sous le regard incendiaire de Shane et les sifflements amusés de Merle. Etonnant que cet enculé n'ait encore rien dit.

- Je vois... Vous prendrez cette route. Vous aurez une rue perpendiculaire à droite. Elle est bondée mais barricadée. Ne faites aucune bruit, le grillage ne résisterait pas longtemps. Vous continuerez tout droit, jusqu'à la rue SaintDay. Prenez-la. Il y a trois rodeurs, tuez les silencieusement et prenez le chemin de gauche...

Il continua ainsi durant un bon moment, Glenn hochant la tête, semblant absolument tout comprendre et tout enregistrer. Il était bien le seul. Le chinois se redressa en souriant, l'espoir se lisant sur ses traits. Le blond reprit, intransigeant:

- Le temps jouera contre nous. Soyez rapide. Vous êtes... six. Nombreux donc, essayez de bouger ensemble, en cercle. Vous vous protégerez mutuellement. D'après moi, il ne vous faudra que vingt minutes pour rejoindre votre voiture. Attendez-moi cinq minutes. Normalement, je serai là. Sinon...

Il haussa les épaules. Effectivement, ça ne demandait pas d'autres précisions. Mais cinq minutes, c'était court. Il serra une grosse brique dans son poing, la fit sauter un instant dans sa main pour la soupeser et la balança dans la rue, attirant l'attention des zombies. Le groupe quittait déjà le toit par la sortie qu'il avait indiquée. Quant à lui, il reprenait l'échelle qu'il avait escaladée un peu plus tôt pour retourner dans la rue principale, retournant dans la rue principale. Je lui saisis le bras, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il redressa la tête et je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux.

- On se retrouve là-bas. Sans faute.

Il sourit à nouveau, doucement. Avant de me fourrer son sac dans les mains.

- Je viendrai récupérer ça. Mais au cas où, il vous sera utile.

Et comme un enculé, il partit. Une minute plus tard, il galopait dans la rue en dégommant les zombies à coup d'arc. Je suivis les autres, et chaque information qu'il avait donnée était vraie. En suivant ses conseils, on arriva à la voiture sans trop d'encombres. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi un type qui débarquait de nulle part aidait des gens comme nous. Pourquoi mettait-il sa vie en jeu pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas? Il ne nous devait rien, il aurait pu nous laisser crever... C'était ce que j'aurais fait, ce que nous avions tous fait alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide... mais il nous aidait.

Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne se fasse voir et peu à peu, tout le groupe s'agitait. Shane voulu démarrer mais T-Dog s'énerva. Glenn et Andrea le suivirent. Dix minutes plus tard la tension était telle que tout le monde était prêt à s'étriper. Shane démarra la voiture et je serrai les dents. Je ne voulais pas partir, seulement plus nous restions sur place, plus nous risquions de nous faire repérer. C'est pourtant à ce moment-là que je vis une silhouette apparaître, claudiquant rapidement.

- Arrête la bagnole!  
- Nous avons déjà assez attendu!

Je ne pris pas la peine de l'écouter, ouvrant la portière pour sortir. Je rejoignis le jeune homme en quelques secondes mais il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder. Il agrippa juste mon bras et continua son chemin, m'emportant avec lui. Je tournai la tête et distinguai au moins cinq rodeurs qui le suivaient. Il me fit entrer et m'écrasa à moitié en essayant de s'asseoir. La voiture était effectivement petite et pas vraiment conçue pour transporter sept personnes. Il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sourire béat et ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant son souffle.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Andrea, anxieuse.  
- Hm.

Je donnai un coup de coude au jeune homme qui poussa une exclamation outrée et marmonna quelques injures, nous faisant tous sourire.

- Je vais bien.  
- On peut savoir ton nom maintenant?

Il me regarda un long moment avant de murmurer:

- Alexander.  
_  
[Fin du flashback, retour au présent]_

(pov Alex)

- Tu devrais te reposer.  
- J'arrive pas à dormir, marmonna le chasseur en fixant résolument les braises.

La situation était catastrophique. Du moins, de mon point de vue. Nous avions beau avoir un endroit à l'abri du danger, il n'en restait pas moins que toutes les merdes du monde nous tombaient dessus. L'explosion du CDC, la mort du Dr Jenner et de Jackie, la blessure par balle de Carl, la mort d'Otis, ce brave gars qui avait aidé à sauver le môme... Shane qui devenait un peu plus fou à mesure que le temps passait... Lori qui était enceinte et ne savait toujours pas qui était le père de son rejeton... Et Sophia. Sophia qui restait encore et toujours introuvable. Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie dans la forêt et que Rick avait tenté de la sauver, la gamine n'était pour ainsi dire, plus en vie. Tout le monde gardait espoir. Tout le monde préférait penser que la petite était quelque part, cachée. Il n'y avait que moi et le fou pour savoir. Pour deviner et faire notre deuil.

La petite était morte. Depuis probablement plusieurs jours. Cela ne m'enchantait pas, mais je fermais ma gueule parce que personne ne voulait penser à cette éventualité. Personne ne voulait songer que Dieu, cet enfant capricieux, avait rappelé à lui un gosse qui n'avait strictement rien fait. Parce que ce n'était pas juste. Aucun enfant ne devrait mourir avant ses parents. J'aurais aimé dire à Carol d'oublier. D'accepter cette disparition. Que c'était toujours mieux de ne pas savoir qu'un jour elle retrouverait son cadavre dévoré ou sa silhouette pâle marcher vers elle avec la ferme intention de la bouffer. Ne pas savoir était mieux: cela permettait d'imaginer le pire comme le meilleur.

- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas y aller demain...  
- Je suis le seul à savoir pister. J'ai plus de chance trouver Sophia que tous les autres abrutis du groupe.  
- Sophia est probablement morte Daryl.

Il me lança un regard mauvais et je me mordis la lèvre. Daryl adorait Sophia. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais sa disparition le touchait tout autant que Carol. C'était la deuxième personne de son entourage à ne plus refaire surface. Et il ne voulait probablement pas que la situation de Merle se reproduise. Il voulait pouvoir se dire plus tard "j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver." Et il aurait tout fait.

- T'as quel âge?  
- J'ai eu vingt-quatre ans il y a deux jours.

Il me lança un regard surprit.

- Je n'ai rien dit parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine. On recherchait tous Sophia. C'est quand même plus important que de fêter une nouvelle année sur cette terre.  
- Tu es jeune.  
- Je crois que l'âge n'a plus tellement d'importance à partir d'un certain point. Nous en sommes tous au même stade, nous avons tous traversé l'enfer pour survivre. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est d'avoir vingt ans ou plus?  
- Ne reste plus que des hommes et des femmes pour veiller les uns sur les autres, c'est ça?  
- Oui.  
- On croirait entendre Dale.  
- Dale est un brave gars Daryl. Il est gentil, il nous écoute et de nous tous, c'est le seul à voir encore clair.  
- C'est un illuminé qui croit encore au Père Noël.  
- Alors moi aussi je veux encore croire au Père Noël. Toi aussi, vue toute l'énergie que tu mets à retrouver un fantôme.  
- Parle pas de Sophia comme ça!  
- Tu crois que ça me plait cette situation? Tu crois que j'aime penser que la petite est morte? J'échangerais volontiers ma place si ça pouvait la ramener saine et sauve! Personne ne devrait survivre à son enfant!  
- Si t'es si convaincu de ce que tu dis, pourquoi tu participes pas plus aux recherches?  
- Parce que si je perdais mon enfant, je préfèrerai ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Je le chercherai partout, mais passé un moment, je m'imaginerai qu'il est en lieu sûr, entouré par des gens qui veillent sur lui. Si nous trouvons le corps de Sophia, comment tu crois que Carol réagira?  
- On retrouvera la gamine en vie.

Je souris doucement, attendri. Il était plus âgé que moi mais restait tellement plus naïf... Il avait cette force, cet espoir qui jamais ne se brisait. C'était un rustre, un gars qui n'hésiterait pas à vous buter si vous lui en donniez l'occasion, mais il restait bon. Daryl Dixon était un homme bon. Il avait le sens des responsabilités, il aidait le groupe, faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir en vie et soudé, n'hésitant pas à se salir les mains, à faire ce que personne ne voudrait faire. C'était de ce gars que j'étais tombé amoureux. Avec lui, je voulais à nouveau croire. J'avais... Besoin de lui. Un besoin vital pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Avant de le rencontrer, j'étais resté seul durant trois mois. J'avais vu des choses terrifiantes, vécu d'autres dégoutantes et je m'en étais sorti vivant, mais pas indemne. C'est en le trouvant, en devenant son ami et en commençant à le connaître que j'étais peu à peu redevenu moi-même. Et je savais que ce qu'il faisait pour la petite, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire pour lui.

- Je t'aiderai.  
- Quoi?  
- Demain. Je participerai aux recherches. J'irai dans mon coin et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour retrouver Sophia.  
- Tu crois pas à ce que tu dis.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en vie, ça ne m'empêchera pas de la rechercher. Et si nous la trouvons, je serai heureux.

Il renifla, pas convaincu. Je soupirai et posai une main sur son épaule, lui indiquant que j'allais me coucher. J'avais passé assez de nuits blanches par le passé, et par expérience, je savais qu'il fallait dormir, même si le sommeil nous fuyait. Il fallait fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien. Juste faire le vide. C'était dur, parfois impossible, mais pour ne pas craquer, c'était l'unique chose à faire.

J'étais allongé dans ma tente depuis près de deux heures quand je sentis un corps venir contre le mien et un bras se nouer autour de ma taille. Je frissonnai au souffle sur ma peau et me détendis doucement sous les baisers furtifs contre ma nuque. Il s'attarda sur la morsure, comme désireux de la faire disparaître. Une boule semblable à de la fonte solide se forma dans ma gorge et je fermai fort les yeux, jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

Je sentis sa respiration se faire plus lente jusqu'à être régulière, et quand je fus certain qu'il était endormi, je me pelotonnai contre lui, laissant quelques larmes couler. La force c'était ça aussi: reconnaitre sa faiblesse et l'accepter. Daryl était ma faiblesse et je l'acceptais. Lui en revanche me tuerait. Tôt ou tard, cet homme me ferait la peau. Pour tous les non-dits, tous les mensonges et cachoteries. Pour la vérité, parce que j'étais ce que j'étais, et que la colère était le sentiment le plus destructeur que l'être humain possédait après l'amour.

Le réveil fut difficile, tant parce que j'avais peu dormi que pour le fait que l'enfoiré qui me servait d'amant avant shooté dans ma couche. Même mon réveil matin me manquait dans ce cas là. Je gémis de mécontentement et me cachai sous la couverture qui me fut brutalement arrachée. Je me roulai en boule, cherchant encore un peu de chaleur, jusqu'à ce que la voix "douce et mélodieuse" de Daryl ne percute mes tympans. Connard.

- Allez bordel! Les autres nous attendent.

Je lui jetai un regard torve et me levai, ronchonnant, me rhabillant sous son sourire amusé. C'est ça, moque-toi de moi! Je lui balançai mon coussin à la gueule, il l'évita et me plaqua au sol avec l'une de ses prises de sauvage. Bâtard!

Qu'on se le dise: Daryl n'était pas le genre de gars qu'on disait magnifique. Il n'avait rien de ce que les mannequins d'avant l'épidémie avaient. Non... Daryl avait pleins de défauts, pleins de petites cicatrices, un grain de beauté placé un peu trop près des lèvres peut-être, les stigmates d'une vie agitée et des excès de jeunesse. Pourtant tout le monde s'accorderait à dire qu'il avait quelque chose. Dans le gris de ses yeux, dans la flamme sauvage qui brillait dans ses orbes orageux, dans sa démarche volontaire ou ses muscles bien dessinés. Dans ses sourires, si rares. Dans son caractère qui le rendait attendrissant. Finalement cet homme était beau à sa manière. Il affirmait ce qu'il était, sans honte, et pour cela, tout le monde le remarquait.

- Tu baves.  
- Je t'emmerde.

Je le repoussai et quittai la tente avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Daryl ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, terminant de s'habiller. Rick commença les explications, pour nous répartir par zone, histoire de couvrir un maximum de terrain. Daryl se proposa d'aller jusqu'à la falaise avec un cheval pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et T-Dog répondit avec tout le sérieux du monde:

- Bonne idée, peut-être que tu verras le Chupacabra!  
- Le Chupacabra? répéta Rick sans comprendre. Moi je souriais stupidement, amusé de la situation.  
- On t'a pas raconté? Le premier soir au campement, Daryl nous a dit que ce qui était en train de se passer lui faisait penser à la fois où il était allé chasser l'écureuil et où il avait vu un Chupacabra.

Dale essayait de garder son sérieux, mais visiblement il avait du mal. Un jeune homme, un voisin de notre hôte, ne prit pas la peine de masquer son rire. Il se prit un regard assassin de Daryl.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire tête de nœud?  
- Tu crois à ces histoires de chiens vampires?  
- Et toi tu crois aux histoires de morts qui se lèvent? parodia mon amant.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions tous de notre côté, dans la forêt. Je faisais équipe avec le tout jeune gars dont je ne prenais même pas la peine de retenir le nom. Il me laissait indifférent et en vérité, j'aurais peut-être surement préféré chercher seul qu'avec ce boulet.

- Alors toi s'est Alex?  
- Alexander, corrigeais-je automatiquement.  
- Et tu as...  
- Vingt-quatre ans.  
- Ho.

Je me tournai vers lui, ennuyé. A quoi il jouait? Il voulait se lier d'amitié? Je ne lui laisserais pas l'occasion. Parce qu'il ne m'intéressait pas.

- Tu crois que nous allons la retrouver?  
- Pas en vie.  
- Mais...  
- Ecoute gamin, la règle d'or dans ce genre de recherches, c'est la concentration. Toi tu piailles dans mon oreille et donc, tu m'empêches de me concentrer.  
- Pardon...

Je l'arrêtai tandis qu'il allait marcher sur une trace et me baissai pour l'effleurer. Une personne avait posé son pied ici. Un petit pied, un poids léger, plus que celui de Sophia. Une seule trace de pas. Une enfant seule, vivante vu l'espacement entre chaque trace. Vivante parce qu'elle ne trainait pas le pied, évitait les pierres et les racines. Je suivis la piste jusqu'à un arbre ou la marque était plus grosse. L'enfant c'était assis ici, son vêtement c'était même pris dans l'écorce.

Mon partenaire resta silencieux durant les heures qui suivirent, comprenant que j'avais trouvé quelque chose et que sous aucun prétexte je ne voulais être dérangé. N'empêche qu'on revint bredouille à la ferme. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et tout le monde était de retour. Sauf Daryl, évidemment. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, Glenn sortait du camping car, visiblement énervé, épuisé, et en proie à pas mal d'interrogations. Pauvre gars. Il était gentil et se faisait malmener par la fille d'Hershell, le proprio. Je le suivis du regard quand Andrea se redressa de son post d'observation.

- Un rodeur! UN RODEUR!  
- Y'en a qu'un?  
- Je peux l'avoir d'ici!

La jeune femme se retourna, prenant le fusil d'assaut pour pointer le rodeur. Elle avait la gâchette facile depuis quelques temps, du coup, aucune de ses décisions ne me semblaient judicieuses. Encore moins quand il y avait une arme de la partie.

- Andrea non! tentais-je, sans grand succès.  
- Baisse ce fusil!  
- Laisse-nous nous en occuper!

Rick, Glenn, T-Dog et Shane prenaient déjà les armes, je suivis le mouvement. Nous courions tous vers le marcheur et quand la silhouette commença à se découper je cru distinguer Daryl. A force de l'observer, je pouvais prétendre le reconnaitre de loin. Même si sa démarche était épuisée et traînante, c'était lui. J'accélérai l'allure, ignorant les crampes et douleurs qui commençaient à naître en moi sous le violent effort que je demandais. Je dépassai rapidement Shane, puis Rick et enfin Glenn qui était définitivement le plus rapide. Sauf quand je prenais la peine de me donner à fond.

Je m'arrêtai devant mon amant. Tête dodelinant légèrement, il nous fixait, un sourire mauvais collé sur les lèvres. Tout le monde se jetait des regards, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

- C'est Daryl ça?

Bien entendu que c'était lui, couillon! Il avait une salle gueule, il était sale et ensanglanté, mais c'était lui. Il avait attaché à son poignet, la sangle de son arbalète, il puait la mort, mais c'était lui. Que lui était-il arrivé? Etait-il... mort?

- C'est la troisième fois que tu pointes ton flingue sur moi! Tu vas te décider à tirer ou quoi?

Le soulagement se lu sur tous les visages... il parlait! Les morts ne parlaient pas. Ils n'invectivaient pas Rick pour rigoler. Je laissai passer un petit rire et m'apprêtai à parler, seulement le coup de feu me coupa. Et au même instant, le corps de Daryl chutait au sol. Il me fallu une seconde pour comprendre, une seconde pour que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau, une seconde pour hurler et me jeter littéralement sur le corps de mon compagnon.

- Non!

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir! Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser, j'avais besoin de lui! Que deviendrai-je sans lui? Qu'est-ce que je ferai? Il était ce qui me rattachait à la vie, la seule force qui me faisait aller de l'avant après le chaos qu'avait été ma vie!

- NON!

Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie pour en ressortir aussi brutalement! Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer gentil avec moi pour ensuite être aussi cruel! De me laisser le découvrir, de voir qui il était vraiment pour ensuite disparaître.

- NON! NON! NON !  
- Alex...  
- DEGAGE! Hurlais-je.

Je repoussai violement Rick qui essayait de se rapprocher de moi et du corps de Daryl que je tenais dans mes bras. J'enfuis mon visage dans sa nuque, je sentais son souffle faible et irrégulier, son cœur qui se battait encore pour rester en vie.

- Alex...

Je relevai le visage vers Rick qui essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention sur autre chose que le corps inanimé contre moi. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui me fit me redresser. Pas lui qui fit naître en moi le sentiment de rage, de haine pure et simple. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cette envie brutale de faire mal. De détruire quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Je tirai mon flingue et le pointai sur Andrea qui accourait. Elle stoppa brusquement en me voyant et fit un pas en arrière. Le coup partit mais fut dévié par la masse de Rick. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de vider le chargeur sur la bonde. Y'aurait bien UNE balle qui ferait mouche non? Mais non. Rick, avec l'aide de Shane, m'arrachèrent l'arme des mains. Je me dégageai de leur prise et sautai sur la jeune femme, couteau de chasse à la main.

Elle s'écroula sous mon poids, le choc et la douleur. Son bras saignait déjà abondement et je m'apprêtais déjà le planter dans son ventre. Je voulais lui faire payer! Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à lui. Elle aurait dû nous écouter et nous laisser gérer la chose. Elle était dangereuse et comme tout danger, il fallait l'éliminer. J'allais me faire un plaisir d'écraser sa petite bouille d'ange! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me retirer la seule personne qui comptait réellement dans ma vie. Elle avait peut-être tout perdu, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de retirer aux autres ce qu'ils avaient durement acquis.

Je sentis le choc d'une collision rude, un choc qui me fit rouler sur le côté avec l'autre homme. Shane. Toujours de trop celui-là. Il nous fit rouler encore une fois, afin qu'il puisse me dominer. Il enserra mon poignet fortement, essayant de me couper la circulation pour me faire lâcher prise. Mais je tenais bon. Il essaya de m'écraser la main au sol, pour que la douleur me fasse ouvrir la main, mais je ne sentis rien. La souffrance, la souffrance physique, passait au second plan. Ne comptait que cette haine et cette douleur dans la poitrine. Un étau de plomb m'enserrait l'esprit, empêchant toute pensée cohérente. Et tout le monde sait qu'un homme enragé est difficilement gérable. Je bougeai, et donnai un bon coup dans sa cheville foulée, le faisant hurler. Il baissa son attention un bref instant, suffisamment longtemps pour que je le repousse, me redressant d'un bon pour retourner à la charge.

Cette fois se fut T-Dog et Rick qui me retinrent et voyant qu'ils avaient encore du mal, Glenn et Shane les aidèrent. Je me débattais comme je pouvais mais je ne parvenais plus à rien.

- Calme-toi Alex! C'était un accident!  
- Moi aussi je vais la tuer par accident, vous allez voir!  
- Daryl est vivant!  
- ET C'EST PAS GRÂCE A CETTE PUTE!

Je poussai un cri rageur en regardant la jeune femme qui se tenait le bras blessé. Peu à peu je me calmai, jusqu'à ce que mes compagnons me jugent inoffensif. Je me dégageai d'eux et sifflai doucement:

- Je te tuerai Andrea. Je t'ouvrirai le bide, te pendrai par les pieds et regarderai les rodeurs te bouffer.  
- ALEX!

J'haussai les épaules. Moi je disais ça, c'était juste pour la mettre en garde hein. Après tout, je respectais toujours mes promesses. Mes amis prirent Daryl à bras le corps pour le transporter jusqu'à Hershell, pour qu'il puisse le soigner. Moi, je pris la direction inverse, Dale me suivant. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Je marchais rapidement, le vieil homme essayant de garder le même rythme que moi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que j'avais fait. Il considérait Andrea comme sa propre fille. Mais à cet instant, je m'en moquais. Et s'il tentait de minimiser les actes de cette conne, je ne répondais plus de rien.

- Tu aimes vraiment Daryl, hein?

Je ne lui adressai même pas un regard. A quoi ça servait de dire à voix haute une évidence pareille? Et puis, tout le monde aimait Daryl, chacun à sa manière. Moi beaucoup plus que les autres, voilà tout.

- Vous deux... fait combien de temps?

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers lui. Il avait de ces questions! Et en quoi ça le regardait? Juste pour meubler le silence, ou juste pour me faire mal? Parce que Daryl n'était pas à mes côté, mais occupé à se faire recoudre? Ou juste qu'il essayait de me faire culpabiliser parce que je n'étais pas à ses côtés?

- Je suis heureux pour vous deux tu sais. Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin vous trouver.

Je poussai une exclamation fatiguée et repris ma route.

- Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille?!  
- Dale... On parle de Daryl. C'est un brave gars mais s'il devait avoir le choix entre moi ou une femme, il prendrait la femme sans hésiter. Et il a ce choix.  
- Si tu pars perdant, c'est sûr que tu n'arriveras à rien. Si tu veux mon avis, Daryl t'aime mais il est incapable de le dire. C'est un garçon réservé, il préfère agir que de parler.

C'est vrai. Vu comme ça, mon amant avait peut-être quelques sentiments envers moi. Ses actes pouvaient aller en ce sens et certains mots montraient clairement une certaine affection. Pourtant, de là à dire qu'il m'aimait, il y avait un monde.

Un cri déchira le silence coupant court à mes réflexions. Un hurlement terrifié, féminin et jeune. Le hurlement d'une fillette terrorisée. Dale arma son fusil tout comme je... Eh merde! J'avais plus d'arme. Mon flingue avait été pris par Rick et mon couteau gisait probablement encore sur le gazon de la ferme. Tant pis. Dale me vit m'élancer dans la direction du cri et m'interpella:

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller sans arme?

Je m'arrêtai, fouillai le sol des yeux et attrapai une grosse pierre, la faisant sauter dans ma main sous le regard effaré de mon ami. Un nouveau hurlement nous fit avancer jusqu' à une clairière où trois rodeurs essayaient de se glisser dans un minuscule renfoncement rocheux. Je me rapprochai doucement et sifflai brièvement, attirant l'attention des affreux. Je donnai un bon coup, la pierre s'enfonçant dans le premier crâne avec un craquement sinistre. Dale tira sur un second, explosant sa tête et envoyant des gerbes de sang contaminé sur mon visage et mon t-shirt. J'achevai le dernier avant qu'il n'eut le temps de refermer sa mâchoire sur mon bras, écrasant encore et encore la pierre sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Dale me laissa faire, sans doute parce que cet exutoire était meilleur que de m'en prendre à un vivant.

Je jetai la pierre au loin et remis mes cheveux en ordre, avant de me pencher pour regarder dans le trou. Personne d'autre qu'un enfant, petit qui plus est, ne pouvait se glisser là-dedans.

- Sophia?

Je doutais que ça soit elle mais comme Dale, j'espérais. Un sanglot me parvint et je me reculai pour que la petite ne se sente pas menacée.

- On ne te veut aucun mal ma chérie. Les monstres sont partis, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. N'aie pas peur...

Dale me regarda un moment, étonné de la douceur que je mettais dans mes propos. Après un tel excès de violence, me voir aussi calme était choquant. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et enfin une petite tête émergea, puis un corps entier. Une petite silhouette, clairement pas celle de Sophia, se dressait devant nous. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu lavande dépassé, devenu grisâtre et taché d'immondices, ses bas étaient troués, laissant apparaître une peau écorchée et pâle, des petits souliers noirs qui n'étaient clairement pas fait pour se balader en forêt... et des cheveux emmêlés et terriblement sales. Ses yeux d'un bleu d'été scrutaient Dale avant de se poser sur moi. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit.

J'étais ébranlé. Véritablement choqué de ce que je voyais. Le sang avait quitté mon visage, si bien qu'on aurait juré que j'allais tourner de l'œil d'un instant à l'autre. Et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

- Cassandra?


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà!**

En période d'exam, juste avant de manger, juste après la nouvelle que mon projet pour l'exam de demain est pas fini, et que je dois encore faire la finition de la revue XD BREF, chapitre 7, vous l'attendiez, le voilà! Des réponses, des révélations, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Réponses aux review, comme promis:

iantocullen : Ha! à propos de Daryl... Ho oui, c'est un bel homme. Mais mon avis est pas celui de Alex. C'est son point de vue pas le mien, sans compter qu'il avoue que ce gars à un truc de vachement attirant. Donc il en est conscient, mais cherche quand même un défaut, histoire de pas faire son écolière amoureuse *OUT*

Shadows1399 : La suite donc! Daryl jaloux et possessif? Haha XD Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il accepte de se rendre compte qu'il tient à Alex, et ça, j'ai pas encore l'impression qu'il le sache!

misscofee : Mignons? Cool! j'ai réussi ! *sbaf* nonnon, pas de torture, du moins pas tout de suite, et pas si c'est pas justifié! Daryl avait promit de veiller sur lui, c'est chose faite! Et il continuera de le faire, parce que Daryl est un brave gars finalement.

MyFairLadyRose : Woua, tout d'un coup? Flattée que tu aies accroché autant à ma fic! Comme tu l'as vu, je décris Alex plus tard, au fur et à mesure que j'ai les idées et les images en tête. J'en ai certaines qui seraient pas mal, et qui "justifie" la couleur des cheveux et yeux ^^

Soso77G : Volà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La petite était assise à table, avec nous tous. Elle dévorait tout ce qu'on lui présentait et sa présence détendait l'atmosphère alourdie par les derniers événements. Elle expliquait entre deux bouchées ce qui lui était arrivé, qui elle était et combien elle était heureuse d'être ici, au chaud. Puis Glenn demanda si quelqu'un savait jouer de la guitare et Cassandra tapa des mains, excitée à l'idée d'entendre de la musique. Sauf que personne ne savait jouer et que l'unique bonhomme qui pouvait prétendre en jouer justement, reposait dans l'estomac d'une dizaine de rodeurs.

Le repas reprit son cours et j'aidai à débarrasser, à faire la vaisselle avec la petite et rejoignis la chambre de Daryl, que Carol venait de quitter. Elle fixa Cassandra avec un sourire doux et se pencha pour embrasser sa petite tête blonde. Elle hocha ensuite doucement la tête, comme pour me donner sa bénédiction pour je ne sais quoi. Ou juste pour me dire qu'elle était heureuse, malgré tout. J'ouvris silencieusement la porte et Cassy entra, moins silencieusement. Daryl la regarda comme si un bras poussait au milieu de son front avant de m'interroger du regard. Question légitime, il ne savait pas qui c'était. Je m'étais occupé de la petite tout l'après-midi, je l'avais lavée, bichonnée parfumée. Je lui avais rendu figure humaine et à présent, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel.

- Daryl, je te présente Cassandra. Ma fille.  
- Ta... ?

Il regarda à nouveau Cassandra, essayant de trouver des points communs qui finalement, n'était pas si difficile à trouver. Restait maintenant à intégrer l'information.

- Depuis quand t'as un môme toi?  
- Depuis cinq ans.  
- Mais elle était où depuis tout ce temps?  
- Elle m'a été enlevée au début de l'épidémie. Je l'ai cherchée avec Matthew, mon frère, pendant près deux mois. Puis Mat est... Mort, et j'ai continué tout seul pendant encore trois mois entiers. Puis... Puis j'ai préféré penser qu'elle était en sécurité.

Cassandra fixait Daryl intensément, si bien que le chasseur commença à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Il remonta la couverture pour se couvrir, puis Cassy poussa un cri victorieux, pointant mon amant en sautillant, toute excitée.

- Papapapapapapapapa! C'est lui! C'est lui le monsieur effrayant que j'ai suivis et qui m'a aidé!

Vu le regard que me lança Daryl, lui ne comprenait rien du tout. Il avait aidé ce microbe? Première nouvelle. Elle grimpa sur le lit et avança à quatre pattes, comme un chat. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui, alors que lui essayait vainement de la fuir. Et quand plus aucune retraite ne fut possible, il se résigna à faire face. Elle sourit et posa un gros baiser sonore sur la joue de Daryl, qui crispé, attendait que ça passe.

- Tu seras mon prince charmant!  
- Je suis pas charmant.  
- Mais j'étais la princesse en danger! Et toi, tu m'as sauvée! Donc tu es mon prince et moi, ta princesse!

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire. Daryl, outré, m'envoya un coussin tandis que ma fille se lovait contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en un temps record. Ce qui obligea mon amant à se tenir tranquille.

- Elle est jolie.  
- Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.  
- Sans connaître sa mère, je dirais que la petite te ressemble beaucoup plus.

Même s'il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, c'était un beau compliment. Je regardai ma fille qui dormait à point fermé, comme tous les enfants de cet âge. Elle était adorable, personne ne pouvait résister à son charme innocent. D'ailleurs Daryl avait passé un bras protecteur autour de la petite, caressant doucement son dos. Ils formaient un tableau attendrissant, un peu cocasse, mais attendrissant. Je tirai une chaise pour m'asseoir à côté du lit et me penchai légèrement, silencieux. Il me regarda un moment avant de soulever la couverture, faisant un petit mouvement de la tête. Il m'invitait à le rejoindre, ne trouvant aucun mot pour continuer la conversation, même s'il devait avoir beaucoup de questions. Je grimpai sur le lit et me lovai contre lui. J'entendis son rire léger et je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Tu t'es couché exactement comme ta fille.  
- C'est Cassia qui se couche exactement comme moi, boudais-je.

Il sourit un peu plus et posai un unique baiser dans le haut de mes cheveux avant de se détendre. Il posa sa tête contre la mienne. Je m'endormis étrangement rapidement et ne me réveillai que très tard le lendemain. Cassia était étendue de tout son long dans le lit, serrant dans ses petits bras l'oreiller sur lequel mon amant avait dormi. Daryl était absent, alors même qu'Hershell lui avait demandé de rester au calme. Je soupirai et secouai ma fille qui miaula une protestation. Elle tendit les bras vers moi dès qu'elle me reconnu et se s'accrocha comme un koala à mon cou. Direction, la salle à manger où je lui préparai du pain perdu. Elle dévora son plat quand le maître de maison apparu.

- Vos prières ont porté leurs fruits.  
- Dieu est un enfant capricieux. Il n'en a rien à faire des suppliques de ses ouailles.  
- Il vous a rendu votre fille saine et sauve. Dieu à un plan pour chacun de nous. Les malades ne touchent pas les enfants par exemples.  
- Vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds en dehors de la ferme pas vrai? Quand j'ai perdu Cassandra, je me suis mis à sa recherche, et j'ai vu le chaos. J'ai vu des parents dévorer leurs enfants, des hommes tirer des bouts d'intestin, et des femmes tenir encore debout malgré la plaie béante qui leur ouvrait le ventre.  
- Ces gens sont malades.  
- Soit. Ils sont malades. Et on trouvera une manière de les guérir. Et puis quoi? Quand ils verront ce qu'ils ont fait, croyez-vous sincèrement qu'ils souhaiteront encore vivre? Croyez-vous réellement que leur esprit restera intact?  
- Ils comprendront qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal.  
- Votre naïveté est touchante. Mais dangereuse. Et moi les dangers, je les écrase.  
- Papa?

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras, posant un baiser protecteur sur sa tempe, ma main dans ses cheveux pour la bercer.

- Je respecterai vos choix, mais si un rodeur approche mon enfant, je le tuerai. Que vous le vouliez ou non, que cela vous plaise ou non.  
- Votre fille ne craint rien ici.  
- J'ai appris que nous n'étions jamais vraiment en sécurité. Nous n'avons qu'un sursis.

Je quittai la cuisine et déposai Cassandra dans le poulailler. Elle était heureuse comme jamais et s'amusait à courir dernière les poules, à caresser les poussins et je lui demandai de ne pas quitter cet endroit sans me le dire. Sauf si c'était pour entrer dans la maison. Elle hocha la tête, obnubilée par les poulets plumés. Je cherchai Daryl et le trouvai à l'écurie, en grande discussion avec Carol. Réaction puérile, je ma cachai derrière une porte pour les écouter.

Et je me sentais mal. Malgré tout, je sentais que Daryl aimait beaucoup Carol. Voire, l'aimait tout court. Et le sentiment était partagé, ça j'en étais certain. C'était à la fois blessant et... blessant. Cela faisait toujours mal de savoir la personne aimée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement j'aimais beaucoup Carol. C'était une bonne amie et elle méritait d'être heureuse après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Hershell a dit que tu devais te reposer.

Comme quoi, je n'étais pas le seul à me soucier de sa santé.

- Ha ouais? Bah je m'en fous.  
- Pas moi. Rick va suivre la piste et poursuivre les recherches.  
- Ouais, mais je veux pas rester là à me tourner les pouces.  
- "Ouais" tu préfères retourner dans la forêt pour qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de pire?!

Daryl ne répondit pas. Le silence s'éternisa et ça, ça voulait juste dire que mon amant était mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Du coup il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- On ne sait pas si on la retrouvera Daryl... On ne sait pas!

Nouveau silence. J'imagine fort bien le choc de mon amant. Lui qui croit dur comme fer que la petite est vivante, qu'on la retrouvera et que tout sera comme avant... Les paroles de Carol ne sauraient que le mette en colère. Il se déplaça, probablement pour faire face à la maman. Pour la jauger, lui faire prendre conscience de ses mots. Qu'en tant que maman, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

- Quoi?

La question était agressive et il fallut un moment avant que Carol ne réponde, hésitante.

- Si toi aussi je te perds...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, un sanglot lui brisant la gorge. Carol et moi nous ressemblions plus que je ne l'imaginais. Nous avions perdu nos enfants, nous avions cessé de croire et nous aimions le même homme, intensément, au point de ne pas imaginer une suite de vie sans lui. Il s'énerva. Mais jamais il ne lèverait une main sur elle. Il n'est pas comme ça. Pas envers une femme qui a déjà été battue, pas envers un être foncièrement bon et fragile. Il jeta un objet lourd et lâcha une exclamation douloureuse.

- Daryl! Est-ce que ça va?  
- Fous-moi-la-paix!

Je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête, me laissant glisser contre le portique en bois.

- Pauvre conne!

Il partit en grandes enjambées sans un regard en arrière, sans même me voir.

Cela commençait à s'agiter à la ferme. Rick et Hershell étaient introuvables, Dale manquait à l'appel et Shane avait disparu. Moi je m'inquiétais que Dale soit parti et que l'abruti de meilleur ami de Rick soit partit le chercher. Depuis quelques temps, ces deux-là, c'était à qui tirerait le premier. Et forcément le vieil homme incapable du moindre crime méchant, était perdant.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?

Daryl et sa délicatesse habituelle... Cassia courut vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras sans même réfléchir et continua:

- Putain, je suis le seul à prendre ça au sérieux ou quoi? On a une piste!

Shane arriva pile à ce moment là. Je devais reconnaître qu'il soignait ses entrées ce con. Daryl alla à sa rencontre, toujours avec ma fille dans les bras. Shane quant à lui avait le stock de munitions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça?  
- T'es avec moi ou pas? répliqua l'ancien flic en lui fourrant un fusil entre les mains, ne faisant pas grand cas de Cassandra qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux effrayés. Ouais, il est temps d'agir en adulte.

Daryl posa son petit fardeau au sol et arma le fusil, suivant le couillon. C'était pas bon ça... Ils allaient forcément aller dans la grange bourrée de rodeurs pour tous les dégommer. Hershell allait faire un caca nerveux et nous allions tous nous retrouver à la rue.

-T'as déjà le tien Andrea?  
- Oui. Où est-Dale?  
- Il va pas tarder.  
- Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit... nota T-Dog en prenant une arme.  
- C'est plus qu'un droit c'est un devoir!

Je me plaçai devant Shane et la grange, le défiant du regard. Il allait encore foutre la merde et je ne risquerai pas l'unité du groupe et sa survie sous prétexte qu'il faisait un caprice.

- Bouge-toi.  
- Sinon quoi? Tu me colles une balle entre les deux yeux?  
- Ca se pourrait.

Il se retourna pour commencer à motiver les troupes, exposant arguments sur arguments avant de se mettre à la hauteur de Carl.

- On doit retrouver Sophia pas vrai? Je veux que tu prennes cette arme, que tu la prennes et que tu protèges ta mère à n'importe quel prix, c'est compris?  
- Shane, n'emmène pas Carl dans ton délire!  
- Rick à dit pas de flingue!

Faut pas faire ça devant une mère... Lori, comme une lionne, avait retiré son fils du "méchant", pour le protéger. Cassandra aussi se cachait derrière moi, tremblante. Mais peu importait ce qu'on pouvait faire car dès l'instant où Rick arriva avec deux rodeurs au bout d'un bâton, la décision était prise. Tout se précipita. Sous les cris de ma fille, Shane tira une balle, puis deux... Et encore une, dans le ventre d'un des rodeurs. Et comme il voulait le démonter, la créature restait debout, insensible. Il visa la tête et instinctivement, je cachai les yeux de ma fille. Le marcheur tomba, sans vie. Hershell s'écroula aux côtés du mort, forcé de voir l'évidence. Et Shane qui continuait.

- Ma puce... Tu vas courir aussi vite que tu peux et te cacher dans la maison. Sous le lit où tu as dormi, d'accord? Tu ne sors que si tu m'entends? Que moi, c'est clair?

Elle hocha la tête et me quitta, rejoignant la demeure sans hésitation. Puis je sortis mon arme, la chargeai et la pointai sur les portes de la grange qui s'ouvraient, déversant son lot d'horreurs. Les coups de feu firent mouche, les corps s'entassaient et quand enfin tout le monde pensa que c'était fini, un dernier sorti.

Un instant ébloui, le corps du rodeur resta immobile, nous laissant le temps d'encaisser l'information. Un petit corps, une peau pâle et salie par sa vie momentanée dans la forêt.

- SOPHIA!

Daryl se jeta à moitié sur Carol. Elle tendait désespérément la main vers ce que fut sa petite fille, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose à l'atroce vérité. Le chasseur la gardait contre lui, essayant de la calmer tandis que je me mettais à sa place, ressentant sa douleur comme si elle était mienne. Elle ne cessait de répéter le nom de son bébé, encore et encore... Je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes menacer de couler. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. J'avais vécu à peu de choses près ce qu'elle vivait. Carol ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait de voir son enfant dans un tel état.

- Lori... appelais-je.

La jeune femme me regarda et hocha la tête.

- Ne regarde pas Carl.

Le petit enfouit sa tête dans les bras de sa mère, et je m'avançai jusqu'à Sophia. Elle tendit les bras vers moi dans l'espoir de m'attraper et de mordre, mais je me reculai. Je tendis mon arme vers sa tête et les dents serrées, murmurai une prière. Et j'appuyai sur la gâchette sous le cri de Carol. Je rattrapai le corps de l'enfant avant qu'il ne tombe et le posai délicatement au sol, caressant son visage pâle, chassant les mèches de cheveux sales.

- Regarde pas!

Daryl en fond, qui essayait de retenir Carol folle de douleur. Elle le repoussa et me rejoignit pour prendre sa petite dans ses bras, la berçant. Un peu plus loin la cadette de Hershell se précipita sur le corps de sa mère... Qui lui sauta dessus pour la dévorer. Tout le monde réagis rapidement, la tirant en arrière, la sauvant et achevant le monstre. Carol et moi restions près de Sophia, incapable de la lâcher des yeux. J'aurais préféré que jamais elle ne voit une chose pareille. J'aurais aimé ne pas devoir tuer sa fille, ou ce qu'il en restait. Seulement la vie depuis quelques temps se jouait de nous. Elle nous riait au nez. Et on accusait les coups de plus en plus difficilement. Et notre hôte fit ce qu'il avait promit de faire, surtout après l'éclat de Shane. Il nous mit dehors. Nous étions priés de faire nos bagages. Je me relevai, tout comme Carol qui en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Quant à Rick et Shane, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils se disputaient. Rick était presque hystérique et Shane... d'une colère froide.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hein? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris!

- Daryl a failli crever en cherchant la petite. On aurait pu tous y laisser notre peau alors que ce connard, putain, il savait!

- Il nous a hébergé!  
- Non! Il nous a tous mis en danger avec sa grange bourrée de rodeurs!  
- Et alors quoi? Ca justifie de lancer la rébellion? De distribuer les armes et de massacrer sa famille?  
- Ils étaient déjà tous morts.  
- Il les croyait malades!  
- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il croyait! Il nous mettait tous en danger!  
- Je gérais ça!  
- Non! Je vais te dire: tu as envoyé tout le monde ratisser cette forêt pour chercher une gamine alors qu'on savait tous pertinemment qu'elle était MORTE ! Voilà ce que t'as fait.

Je m'avançai vers les deux hommes qui se turent à mon approche. Je les regardai tour à tour avant de porter mon attention sur Shane.

- Oui nous savions qu'elle était morte. Mais tu sais pourquoi on continuait malgré tout? Pour l'espoir. Parce que si nous nous arrêtions, si nous abandonnions cette enfant alors qu'il pouvait rester une chance, une seule chance, même infime de la retrouver, nous aurions perdu notre humanité. Quand nous en arriverons à penser que notre vie vaut plus que celle d'un enfant, là sera vraiment notre perte. Ce que tu as fait Shane, c'est briser les derniers espoirs du groupe de voir cette enfant heureuse. Tant qu'on ne savait pas, on pouvait l'imaginer en sécurité. Et non comptant de nous avoir retiré ça, tu viens de nous condamner à l'exile.

Je me retournai vers Rick pour achever ma tirade.

- Quant à toi, le jour où tu sauras enfin faire face, le jour où tu sauras prendre des décisions difficiles sans te lamenter après, alors ce jour là, peut-être que nous aurons une chance, une chance réelle, de survivre.

Je les bousculai brutalement et entrai dans la maison, allant chercher ma petite fille. Je restai un long moment avec elle, silencieux, elle respectant mon besoin de ne rien dire. Elle ignorait ce qui c'était passé, mais elle devinait que cela avait dû être difficile. Elle devinait, à cause de mon état, que ce qu'elle avait raté avait été violent. Je me rendis à l'enterrement, Cassia serrée contre moi, pleurant même si elle ne connaissait pas les morts. Ma fille, comme tous les gens ici, avait enterré trop de personne. Ma fille, à cinq ans, faisait face à la mort, comprenait qu'elle était partout et cela l'effrayait. Et si elle mourrait? Si son père la quittait, qui la protègerait? Ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas? Ces gens qui avaient tué tous les autres près de la grange? Est-ce que c'était ça, la vie? Une succession de cadavre que l'on brûlait ou enterrait? Oh! Bien-sûr elle ne savait pas tout... Mais elle devinait. Et c'était suffisant.

- Ce que t'as fait...

Je tournai à peine la tête vers mon amant qui ne quittait pas la petite tombe des yeux.

- T'as fait ce qu'il fallait.  
- Entre ce qu'il faut et ce qu'on veut, il y a un monde.  
- Ne culpabilise pas. Si tu n'avais pas tiré, Rick l'aurait fait.

Je me penchai sur Cassia, lui demandant d'aller jouer avec les poules. Elle hocha docilement la tête et s'enfuit en trottinant. Je restai accroupi, la tête baissée. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, la serrant brièvement, essayant de me remonter le moral sans y parvenir.

- J'aurais pu faire quelque chose.  
- Arrête, t'aurais rien pu faire. C'était fini.  
- Tu ne comprends pas...  
- C'est toi qui comprends pas. Sophia était morte. On ne pouvait plus l'aider. On a tous fait notre possible, mais c'était déjà trop tard.  
- Daryl...  
- Quoi?  
- Si un jour je venais à être mordu... Ne me tue pas. Attends. Enferme-moi, attache-moi, peu importe ce que tu fais, mais ne me tue pas. Attends. Et même si la fièvre me terrasse, même si tout espoir semble perdu... Attends.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore?  
- Promets-le moi. Jure-le.  
- Tu sais bien que je te tuerai si tu devais te transformer en une de ces choses.  
- Daryl, je ne rigole pas. Au contraire, si je suis mordu ou griffé, prends mon sang. Qui sait, la clef de tout ça réside peut-être dans l'avant transformation.  
- Tu dérailles complètement.  
-Daryl...  
- Okay... Je te le promets. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te garder "en vie."  
- Daryl?  
- Quoi encore?  
- Je t'aime.

Je m'étais pourtant juré de me taire à ce niveau là, mais peu importait à présent. Je quittai mon aîné, lui évitant de devoir me répondre ou de fuir poliment. Franchement, y'avait rien à dire après ça.


End file.
